Hum Ho Gaye Aapke [I've Become Yours]
by Waziha- and nothing more
Summary: Syaoran is a rich guy who doesn't believe in love. He takes women for one nighters. Sakura is a girl who believes in love but a promise to her was broken by Yamasaki. They've never met. How can Syaoran help her when she has no where else to go? *FINISHED*
1. The Meeting

Hey minna-san! This is my first fanfic ever, so go soft on me with the reviews. This is and Syaoran/ Sakura fic. Their personalities sorta took a little change. Sakura's dad is dead, but her mom is still alive. She also has a sister, not a brother. Syaoran is still very rich, but he is an only child with his dad. Some people may get affended because he's a girl crazy guy in the beginning, but that all starts to change. Syaoran, Sakura, and Yamasaki are all 23 years old. This story is also sort of a musical type. Here are little bios on the characters.  
  
Disclaimer- * you gotta love these * I don't own any of the characters except Hyskito Li and the others that you don't see in the real show. There, Ya Happy?! I said it. So there's no point in sueing me. I'm poor broke. You'll probably just get this ol' jacked up computer.  
  
Syaoran Li- he's an only child and he owns a major technology company and is very rich. He's very girl crazy, but he doesn't believe in love. He's sort of a player. Due to his stress and lonliness, he's a drinker and smoker. He thinks you can buy everything until he realises that one thing can never be bought-LOVE.  
  
Sakura Kinimoto- she lives with her mom and her sister, Tomoyo. She is very brave and courages and she is very confident about her self. She meets a guy named Yamasaki and promises to marry him since she thinks that he's nice guy and that they can fall in love after marrige.  
  
Hyskito Li- he is Syaoran's father and he love Syaoran with all of his heart but is worried about him and the way he lives. He lives with his son in their giant bungalo and he is the chairman of the Syaoran Technologies Co.  
  
Yamasaki Takeshi- he works in Syaoran's company and he falls in love with Sakura. He is under great pressure dealing with his family and trying to make enough money for his sisters marrige.  
  
Well there's the intro so on with the story! ^_^  
  
  
  
Hum Ho Gaye Aapke [I Have Become Yours]  
  
By Kawaii_Libra_Waziha-chan  
  
"talking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
*sounds*  
  
(A/N: author notes)  
  
~~~~~~~~~ -Scene change  
  
Syaoran Li is very handsome man and was very intelligent as well. He had almost unmanagable chestnut hair and entrancing amber eyes anyone had very ever seen. He also had a very nice build but not those disgusting ones that gross you out. He was very rich and he owned one of the leading companies in technology. (A/N: I don't know what kind of company so I just made this up.) He didn't believe in love at all and thought it was all a joke. Women came and went. His greatest, most known saying was "Just for the night." He had women all the time, but he never even thought of loving any of them.  
  
Our story starts out on his birthday.(A/N: Happy birthday Syaoran! {gets starry eyed}) He was at this party for him made by one of his girl friends. He was the only guy there. And of course, he scored. (A/N: this is sorta of a caberet type song he's singing. All girls are all over him.)  
  
What is love?  
  
It's nothing but a hoax,  
  
It's nothing but an illusion.  
  
Gazing into lustful eyes,  
  
Buring a fire into the soul.  
  
Love me,  
  
Love me,  
  
Just for the night,  
  
Love me,  
  
Love me,  
  
Just for the night,  
  
What is love?  
  
It's nothing but a hoax,  
  
It's nothing but an illusion.  
  
There are so many beauties in this world,  
  
You can't love them all,  
  
Some have the eyes,  
  
Some have the lips,  
  
Some have the charm,  
  
Oh come with me all of you beautiful women!  
  
Love me,  
  
Love me,  
  
Just for the night,  
  
Love me,  
  
Love me,  
  
Just for TONIIIIIIIIIIGHT!  
  
Just For The Night.  
  
With that he left the party with a beautiful woman with a skinny figure, gray eyes, and cocoa brown hair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In a hotel room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Li-kun, why do you take love so lightly?" the woman, Jolene, asked. "That's easy. It's because there IS no such thing as love!" replied the amber eyed man as he got into bed. "Jolene-san, I already told you, just for the night. Women are everywhere. There are MANY fish in the sea," he started, " I take women like my property, I show an interest to them, I buy them and then I forget about them." "Well in that case," the Jolene said seductivly as she rolled on top of them and started doing something that isn't any of our business.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Syaoran-kun, threw such a nice birthday party for you last night but you never showed up!" said Hyskito Li, Syaoran's father. " Sorry dad. There was some... business to take care of." replied Syaoran. " Oh well, let's go take our morning jog. Shall we?" said Hyskito with one of his cheesy smiles. "Daaaaaaaaaad!" Syaoran moaned. "Hey you have to shape up if you want to look young. How old do I look?" asked his father as the started jogging around the park. " You look 45," said Syaoran. "Well see, since I work out a lot I only LOOK 45. I really 57." said Hyskito. All Syaoran did was sigh. " Listen Syaoran, the Tokyo University is having a beauty contest and we're sponsering it. I need you to go and attend it and present this check to the winner," Hyskito said giving Syaoran the check, " It's today so when we get home, go change and meet Yamasaki at the front gate of the university, okay?" "Okay." replied Syaoran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the beauty contest~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two hours had gone by and all the contestants were beautiful. One of them caught Syaoran's eye. "And the winner of tonight's pagent is..." said the announcer, "Miss Sakura Kinimoto!" The crowd went wild as they saw the beautiful woman. She had enchanting green eyes and honey brown hair. She was wearing a light pink, sleeve less dress with cherry blossoms all over the bottom of here dress that went to the middle of calves. Her hair was tied into two messy yet elegant buns on her head held by two crystal cherry blossom clips. She looked was so pretty, Syaoran couldn't take his eyes off of her, neither could Yamasaki. " Ms. Kinimoto, we have some questions for you to answer," said the announcer, " when do you think is the right time to marry, and who do you think would be the right type of person?" asked the woman. " think the right type of person is a person who is very reliable and will always be with me. Love has to be in our marrige whether we fall in love before or after marrige. A good time to marry is anytime as long as you know your partner will always be with you," she replied. The crowd went wild again, especially Yamasaki. All Syaoran could do was stare in awe. She was so innocent and so beautiful. 'This girl will be in my bed someday, but just for a night' Syaoran thought. Syaoran walked down the aisle and on to the stage to present the check to Sakura. She smiled politly as she recieved her check making Syaoran blush alittle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sakura's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*ding ding* Sakura's sister Tomoyo went to answer the door and when she opened the she found a big surprise.  
  
" Is this the Kinimoto residence?" the man at the door asked. "Hai, it is." Tomoyo replied with a quizzical look on on her face, " Well I guess these flowers came to the right place," said the man. One by one he took all of the 30 bouquets of flowers in to the living room. "Hoeeee..." said Tomoyo under her breath. (A/N: I thought it would be funny if she also said that since she and Sakura live together. He He)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~When Sakura comes home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hoe..." said Sakura as she came in through the door to her living room full of flowers. "Mother, Tomoyo, what's going on?!" Sakura asked. " Sakura, sweetie, I guess you have an admirer," said her aunt, Sonomi. (A/N: I know, I know it's sort of confusing. Sonomi is just Sakura and Tomoyo's AUNT. She isn't Tomoyo's mom. Nadesiko is since Sakura and Tomoyo are sisters.) " Yep, you do," added her lovely sister Tomoyo. " So who is it?" asked Sakura. "Well it didn't say who it was on the cards or anything, but I was smart enough to call the florist and ask who'd sent all the flowers, she told me it was some guy named Syaoran Li. He sounds like he's cute to me," said Tomoyo. " Now Sakura-chan, you should go to his house and meet him since he went through all this trouble trying to get the flowers for you," said Sonomi, " here I got his address for you," she said handing Sakura a little piece of paper. It read 1031 Milner Rd. ' Isn't Milner Rd where all the rich people live?' thought Sakura to herself as she put the piece of paper into to her purse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Syaoran's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was at Syaoran's doorstep as she rang it a couple of times. Someone finally opened the door. It was Syaoran himself talking on the phone with someone. Sakura was amazed at how he looked but she didn't show it. " Oh Diane-chan!" said Syaoran talking on the phone. "Lovely is probably your middle name. You were great at the party, too bad I had to leave with someone else," he continued as he ushered Sakura to sit down. "Hey Diane, I gotta go. I have some things to attend to right now, Bye," he said looking at Sakura. He hung up the phone. "Hai, it was me who sent you the flowers, Kinimoto-san," he started. "Why?" asked Sakura. He pointed to a big painting on the wall and said "You see the painting on the wall? Do you like it?" "Hai," Sakura replied. He pointed to another one but this time it was on some type of frame that could be moved around. " Do you like this one?" he asked. "Hai, it's beautiful," she replied again. He nodded as he turned the painting around and revealed a mirror on the other side that reflected Sakura. "Do you like this one?" he asked again pointing to her in the reflection. " It's a mirror," she replied. "Look in the mirror, Ms. Sakura," he instructed. She did and said " That's me." "Yes it is," he replied, "you see Ms. Kinimoto, I buy what I like and I like what I see right now," he said. "Sorry Mr. Li," Sakura said calmly, " I'm not an item on sale at any store, you can't buy me." " This is where you are wrong Miss, you will end up in my bed. You will," he simply said. "Mr. Li I think I will leave now, bye," she said still calm. "Not good bye Kinimoto-san, it's see you soon," Syaoran said and Sakura left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sakura's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm home," Sakura said entering through the door. " So Sakura, how did it go, how did it go?" asked her sister and aunt jumping up and down. "It wasn't so good so don't expect anything," she replied. "Oh, by the way, you have ANOTHER admirer," Tomoyo said giggling. " I do?" Sakura asked curiously. Tomoyo handed her a tape which Sakura put into her tape player. The message was from a guy saying " Hello Ms. Sakura Kinimoto. I'm Yamasaki Takeshi. I saw you at the pagent the other day. I liked what you said about marrige. You said that you wanted someone who'd always be by your side. A- and I-I w-w-was wonder that m-maybe I c-can b-be that g-guy. Well I have a nice job and I'm a very decent man. Please give me a chance. If you think that you can. Please meet me at the in the food court at the Water Front Mall at four o' clock on Saturday. You won't recognize me but I will sure recognize you. Bye." Sakura thought the guy sounded sweet so she made plans to meet him. Maybe he would be that guy she was talking about.  
  
(A/N: Well that was the end of my first chapter. How'd ya like it? By the way this is NOT, I repeat, this is NOT Y/S. It is strictly S/S. Okay? Well please review. Onegai? With everything good on top. The next chap. Will probably come next week. Ja Ne! Review. Click on the little button on the bottom left hand of your computer.+  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
\/ 


	2. Sakura and Yamasaki

Hey minna-san! I just got home from ANOTHER long and boring day at school. I know I said that I'd update like next week, but I couldn't wait! I just had to write another chapter.Thanx Mei-Fong for your wonderful review. Yes you were the first one to review for the fic. Enough with the chit chat! ON WITH THE FIC!! REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Disclaimer: * Do ya hafta make me say this again?!* I don't own any of the characters from Card Captor Sakura and I'm not profiting from this fic either. The only characters I own are Hyskito Li and all of the other characters in the fic that you don't see in the real CCS. DON'T SUE ME! I'M POOR BROKE PLUS YOU CAN'T BENIFIT FROM SUEING A TWELVE YEAR OLD IN THE SIXTH GRADE! YOU WON'T GET ANYTHING EITHER.  
  
Hum Ho Gaye Aapke [I've Become Yours]  
  
Kawaii_Libra_Waziha-chan  
  
"talking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
* sounds *  
  
(A/N:author notes)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well as you remember, Sakura didn't have a joyful meeting with Syaoran as planned and when she got home she got a tape in the mail asking her to meet someone and that someone happened to be Yamasaki. That was just brief review. On with da fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~Sakura's House~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you gonna go? Are you gonna go? Huh? Huh?" asked a very anxious Tomoyo. " Calm down Tomoyo-chan, I'll meet him tomorrow at the food court of the Water Front Mall," replied Sakura. "Yay!" Tomoyo yelped. "Gosh Sakura-chan, after that pagent you've already gotten two admirers. So, how was Li-san?" asked Tomoyo. "He's cute, but he thought I was a one nighter. Apperently he only goes for those. He forgets his women after that," Sakura answered. " Okay. I hope this one turns out better than Li-san. Good luck," said Tomoyo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Saturday at the Water Front Mall~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura entered through the entrance of of the mall as she bid farewell to her Aunt Sonomi. " Kinimoto-san! Kinimoto-san!" yelled a tall boy with black hair. "Hoe... yes?" she said. " Kinimoto-san, it's me Yamasaki Takeshi. Please call me Yamasaki-kun. I've been dying to meet you!" said Yamasaki in one breath. " Whoa, slow down. Call me Sakura-chan. Nice to meet you," Sakura said smiling and making Yamasaki blush. "Well, Sakura-chan may we go sit down in the outside food court?" asked Yamasaki. "Sure. Let's go," replied Sakura.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Outside~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, Yamasaki-kun, can you tell me a little about yourself?" asked Sakura. "Umm, sure. Well I work at Syaoran Technologies. I get a decent pay, but I have to contribute one-third to my parents, one-third to my sisters wedding charges, and the rest I get to spend on my own which doesn't leave me much with much to spend. It usually all goes out on my rent. I'm 23. My hobbies are telling stories(A/N: Hee Hee. Telling stories= Lying. You know, his favorite hobby), painting, and listening to music. How about you Sakura-chan?" he said. "Well I live with my mother and I don't have a father. I have a little sister named Tomoyo. We live off of my dad's life insurance. I have a part time job at Ye-Ye's Antique Jewelery, but all of the my salary goes to my college tuition. I'm also 23 and my hobbies are drawing sketches." Sakura replied. " What's your major?" asked Yamasaki. " My major is art," replied Sakura. "You already know what I'm looking for in a mate, but what are you looking for?" asked Sakura licking her ice cream. "Well I'm also looking for a reliable mate and I want someone who can get along with my family and my sister, Naoko," he said. (A/N: I know they aren't bro/sis, but I couldn't make up a name for his sis and I know that people would be pissed if I put down Chiharu.) " Well it's really nice to know that you care for you family Yamasaki-kun," said Sakura. "Well Yamasaki-kun, it's been really nice to meet you, but I'm afraid it's time for me to leave," said Sakura. " Well it's been realy nice meeting you too, Sakura-chan. Can we meet again sometime?" asked Yamasaki, "Sure! How about tomorrow at 4:00pm at the bowling alley?" said Sakura. " Okay I guess I'll see you then," replied Yamasaki. "Bye!" they both said in unison as the left. 'Yamsaki-kun is really sweet, better than what's-his-name-san anyways.' Sakura thought. (A/N: She's reffering to Syaoran.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~While Sakura was walking home~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A car stopped in front of Sakura as she was walking home, a car stopped right in front of her. "Hey, watch where you're going!" yelled Sakura. The driver rolled down his window and it appeared that the driver was Syaoran. "Good after Kinimoto-san," he started, "you see it's not my fault. My car seems to have an attraction to you the way I do. It's engine runs nicely and it rides nicely too, just like my women. You see Ms. Sakura, I payed a lot of money for this car. That's another thing my car and women have in common. How much would I have to pay you, Ms. Sakura, to get a ride?" he asked. " Well Li-san, I'm not like other women. I actually have my dignitiy. I can't be bought," replied Sakura. " If you don't mind I will leave now, Li-san," she said and with that she continued walking home. ' One day, Sakura-san, you will end up in my bed, but just for a night,' thought Syaoran as he drove off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~When Sakura comes home~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Sakura-chan! How did it go?" asked a anxious Tomoyo with stars in her eyes. "It went very well. Yamasaki-kun is very sweet," replied Sakura. "Cool," answered Tomoyo. "So when will you meet him again?" asked Tomoyo, "Tomorrow at four," Sakura replied. "Wow Sakura-chan, you liked him THAT MUCH!" Tomoyo giggled. Sakura sweat dropped. -_-;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~The next day at the bowling alley~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura-chan, you're here," said a voice. Sakura turned around to find Yamasaki with a bouquet of flowers. " Oh hello Yamasaki-kun. How are you?" asked Sakura. Yamasaki handed her the flowers and said " Well I'm fine Sakura-chan now that you're here. Shall we start bowling?" "Sure," replied Sakura. During the time they were bowling Sakura had noticed that Yamasaki was acting pretty tired and weak, so she decided to stop to game and get some food. She ordered a burger and fries while Yamasaki ordered a chili dog and some tator tots. "Yamasaki, I noticed thay you weren't really giving it your best effort. You seem tired. What's wrong?" asked a worried Sakura. "Well I didn't get enough sleep last night," replied Yamasaki. "May I ask why?" asked Sakura. "Well you see I had these dreams last night that didn't let me sleep. They weren't night mares though," replied Yamasaki. "Dreams?" Sakura giggled. "Yes," then Yamasaki started telling him about the dream he had. ( A/N: this is another song. Yamasaki is in the mountains at night time and he sings this song as he see's visions of Sakura dancing in the moon light. )  
  
1 I asked God "God, why did you send such a lovely creature to Earth?"  
  
1.1 I asked God "God, why did you send such a lovely creature to Earth?"  
  
Why did you create such a beautiful thing? Even the moon its self burns in envy when it see's her. Everyone's gaze goes to her.  
  
God replied "I her because it is my gift to you."  
  
" She is the one, she is mine, something tingles within' me when I see her." I say.  
  
When flowers see her they are jealous  
  
Because of the beautiful scent she creates,  
  
When she goes afar,  
  
To where the wind can't even reach her,  
  
Everything waits for her return,  
  
In a world of seven colors,  
  
No one knew why colors were there before,  
  
Then she came,  
  
And we realized that she gave us the color,  
  
I asked God " Why did you send such a lovely creature to Earth?"  
  
I asked God " Why did you send such a lovely creature to Earth?"  
  
I get a warm feeling in my heart when I see her. Even the moon burns to see her beauty. When she walks by all of the gazes turn to her.  
  
God why did you send her?  
  
God why did you send her?  
  
"And after you appeared, you kept on leaving just like that. Now may I ask, can anyone sleep when they dream of such a beautiful woman coming and leaving?" asked Yamasaki. Sakura just giggled again. "Sakura-chan I'm really looking forward to a future with you. I promise I will always be with you if you say that you will marry me. Do you think that you and I can get married?" asked Yamasaki. "Yamasaki-kun, I like you right now though I'm not in LOVE with you yet. I will have to ask my mother for her consent, but if she says that she won't let us, and I know that you will always be by my side, I will side with you and we can get married. My answer is yes," Sakura replied, " I will fall in love with you after marrige I guess," said Sakura. "Thank you," Yamasaki replied joyfully. "I will always be with you if you promise to be with me Yamasaki-kun," said Sakura. "Thank you," replied Yamasaki again. " If you lose me Yamasaki-kun, you will lose me forever. You need to understand that if you lose me it will be all of your fault," said Sakura. "Thank you," Yamasaki replied again. Sakura giggled "Even for that too?" Yamasaki just blushed in embarressment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~When Sakura got home~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Minna, I'm home!" Sakura yelled as she got through the door. "How did it go Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo. "It went VERY well. He actually had a dream about me. He told me about it too. It was really sweet. You know, he promised to always be by my side and we made a pack that said we would soon get married," Sakura replied. "So our Sakura has decided to go off on her own and make decissions by herself with the consentment of her own mother?" said a voice. Sakura turned around to see her very angry mother behind her. "Sakura-chan, a doctor named Eriol Hiiragizawa has asked for your hand in marrige. He doesn't want anything in return like property or money or anything else like that. He is very rich and this is a once in a lifetime an oppertunity. He said he would provide for the family and that he would also pay for your and Tomoyo's weddings. I told him yes," replied Nadesiko, Sakura's mother. "Mother I already promised a man that I'd marry him, Mother," Sakura replied sternly. "Sakura, you have to understand that we are a middle class family that barely has any money and that we need it desperatly. Please under stand Sakura. He is actually willing to marry with out anything in return," pleaded Nadesiko, "Mother, the man I promised doesn't want anything in return either. He said that he'd always be by my side. I could always make more money by my self, Mother," Sakura replied. "Mou Tomoyo, why don't you go run off just like your sister! At least I wouldn't have to worry about you and I'd be able to die in peace!" replied Nadesiko sarcastically. "Mother!" both Sakura and Tomoyo said in unison, "Well I'm going to get married to Yamasaki-kun and that's final!" said Sakura as she entered the door. Then she slammed it shut. All Nadesiko could do was weep while Tomoyo tried getting Sakura open her door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day In Syaoran's office~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good, Good, very Good Yamasaki-kun!" said Syaoran through the document that Yamasaki had just made on their next shipment on products. "Really sir?!" asked Yamasaki joyfully. " Yamasaki-kun, I was saying good to the fact that you've fallen head of heels in love with a girl," sayed Syaoran chuckling. "How do you know, sir?" asked Yamasaki. "Yamasaki-kun, it's obvious. You're one of my top employees, not to mention best friend. You actually got a lot of things wrong on the document. You usually never got anything wrong," answered Yamasaki. "Yamasaki-kun, since this is the first time you've been in love, even though I just think love is a hoax, I'll let you go since you seem so happy and because you're my best friend," said Syaoran. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much sir!" said a very happy Yamasaki. "One more thing Yamasaki-kun, call me SYAORAN. Not sir," said Syaoran. "Okay! Bye Syaoran-kun! Bye!" said a very glad Yamasaki walking out of the office. ' That boy is so naiive. He doesn't know what he's getting into. It's all a hoax, I say, all a hoax!' thought Syaoran.  
  
(A/N: That's my second chapter. So what'd ya think of it? Good, Bad, Horrible, PLEASE TELL ME! REVIEW! I only got 1 review last time so PLEASE REVIEW. I love REVIEWS! Click on the the little button on I'm pointing too. Ja!)  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
\/ 


	3. Sakura's kiddnapping and Yamasaki's brok...

Hey Minna-san! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo happy! More people reviewed! They actually reviewed! Ain't that amazing! Thank You SO MUCH to: somes fluff ball, Jurei, Mei-Fong, Diane and Meiling-chan! Gomen nasai if I spelled your names wrong. This chapter is dedicated to yall. I told you I'd update on the week-end didn't I. Well if I didn't I meant to. I might even put up TWO chapters if yall review! So R+R! ONEGAI? I know that I'm making Syaoran a perv., but it's supposed to be like that. Soon it'll be really sweet because he starts to change! It'll make you cry. By the way it won't be E+S either. There will be a hint of E+T. It won't be Y+S either. I think Y+S is sorta freaky. It is STRICTLY S+S! Lemme give you a quick summary of what happened in the last chapter. I hope I can make this chapter longer.  
  
Disclaimer: (A/N: Urgh! I hate this! Why do yall make me say it? Everyone already knows I ain't profiting from it!)  
  
I don't own any of the characters from Card Captor Sakura or Card Captors. I ain't profiting from it! The only characters I own are Hyskito and all the other characters you don't see in the original series. So DON'T sue me! I'm just TWELVE, not even a teen yet! I am poor broke. You won't get anything by sueing me! You'll just get guilt because you sued me for everything I got and you just ruined a little girl's future! So don't even think about suein'! gives death glare like Syaoran's Okay, I've calmed down. On wid da ficcy!  
  
Sakura met with Yamasaki and just after two dates Sakura decides that she likes ( not LOVES yet) Yamasaki. So she and him make an oath to always be by eachothers side and that they would get married soon. When she gets home she finds out that Nadesiko arranged her marriage for her to a doctor named Eriol Hiiragizawa. Sakura stands up for herself and refuses. Now on with da fic!  
  
  
  
Hum Ho Gaye Aapke  
  
By: Kawaii_libra_Waziha-chan (A/N: I know, I have a weird name but my real name is really Waziha Samin some ppl know me as Guddi.)  
  
"talking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
* sound *  
  
~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was furious. She loved her mother but she and Yamasaki made a promise to eachother for marriage. Now her mother was actually making her choose sides! That wasn't right. She decided that she would stay with Yamasaki no matter what.  
  
~~~~~~ The Next day ~~~~~~  
  
Sakura tried calling Yamasaki at home and at work. At home no one picked up. She called Yamasaki at work and everytime she called, this is what would happen. "Hello, Syaoran Technologies, this is Chiharu speaking. How may I help you?" said a feminine voice on the phone. "Umm, yes, may I please speak too Yamasaki Takeshi, please?" Sakura asked, "Uh... sure lemme check if he's in," replied Chiharu. Chiharu never got up to check but she pretended that she did because of her own personal reasons. " Uh mam, he's not in right now he's in a meeting. I'll tell him to call you back. May I ask who you are, mam?" lied Chiharu. " I'm Sakura Kinimoto and my phone number is 972-554-7092," replied Sakura. (A/N: I don't know the area code for Japan because I'm not from there so I made up this phone number.) "Okay," said the lady. She really didn't write down her number. "Alrighty, I'll tell him you called. Bye," said Chiharu, "Bye," replied Sakura. ' Wait a minute. Who's this Sakura girl? Didn't Yamasaki ask me out to the movies a couple of days ago?' though Chiharu. Both girls hung up.  
  
~~~~~~ Another time Sakura called ~~~~~~  
  
"Hello, Syaoran Technologies. This is Chiharu speaking. How may I help you," came Chiharu's voice over the line. "Umm, yes, can I please speak to Yamasaki Takeshi?" asked Sakura. "Sure, lemme go check on him," Chiharu pretended to check. "Mam, he's busy right now," replied Chiharu. "Well have you been giving him my messages?" asked Sakura, "Yes I have and he keeps on saying that he'll call you soon. Why, hasn't he called you back yet?" lied Chiharu, "Iie, he hasn't," "Alright I tell him you called," said Chiharu. In truth she never gave Yamasaki the messages because Yamasaki used to flirt with her before Sakura showed up. " Chiharu-chan, are there any messages for me?" came a voice which turned out to be Yamasaki's. "Nope, not at all," Chiharu lied again. Yamasaki sighed in disapointment. "Yamasaki-kun, you said that you'd take me to the movies, can we go today?" asked Chiharu. "Gomen nasai, not today," replied Yamasaki. "Okay," replied a very disappointed Chiharu.  
  
~~~~~~Later that night at Sakura~~~~~~  
  
"Why, why, why did I get a daughter that doesn't listen to her mothers words? Why?" cried a weeping Nadesiko. She was taking her anger out on Tomoyo and she was practically strangling Tomoyo while she cried. "Why doesn't she listen?! Look at your sister Tomoyo. She comes home, locks the door to her room and she never comes out again. She never listens to a word I say!" continued a weeping Nadesiko. ' I love mother, but why can't she respect my desicions? How can I make her happy? Maybe I should just break off the promise to Yamasaki-kun. He never calls back, he never picks up, he's never home. Maybe he already broke it off,' thought Sakura. She openned the door to her room. "Mother, I will follow your wishes and marry Hiiragizawa-san. I am not doing this for my self, but for you. I hope you are happy," Sakura said sternly. She closed the door again. Nadesiko sighed in relief and she hugged Tomoyo after all of that strangling.  
  
~~~~~~2 days later~~~~~~  
  
Yamasaki stepped out of his car in front of the Kinimoto Residence. He went up to the door step and rang the door bell but no one answered it. He was walking back to his car when he noticed some children, that appeared to be Sakura's neighbors, playing. He went up to them. "Uh, is Sakura-chan home?" he asked. "Sakura-chan went out of town. Didn't you know?" asked one of the children. "Well she never told me. When will she be back?" asked Yamasaki, "She may never come back because she's getting married tomorrow.We can't go because we have school," replied the little girl. "MARRIED?!?!?!?!?" yelled Yamasaki at the top of his lungs, "She never told me that she was getting MARRIED!" Yamasaki kept on yelling. "Are you Yamasaki Takeshi?" asked the little girl. Yamasaki calmed down a little and replied, "Yes I am." "Well she told us that she kept on trying to call you to tell you so you could do something, but when ever she called the secretary, Chiharu I think was her name, kept on saying that you were busy and that you'd call her back later and you didn't call her back either. She thought that you didn't care about her anymore," said the little girl. "I never got any calls OR messages!" Yamasaki started telling her again. "Well what town did she go to?" asked Yamasaki impatiently. "Osaka," replied the girl. (A/N: Since I'm not from Japan, I don't really know the cities. Is that a town anyways?) "Thank you so much for your help," said Yamasaki. He gave the little girl a quick peck on the cheek and left. The little girl was left blushing at his action.  
  
~~~~~~The lounge at Syaoran Technologies~~~~~~  
  
"So you're saying that she called you several times but Chiharu-san kept on saying that you were busy and that she'd give you her message?" asked Syaoran after Yamasaki explained what happened. "Hai," replied Yamasaki. "So now she's getting married to someone else in Osaka?" "Hai," Yamasaki said. Syaoran got a concerned look on his face. He couldn't stand to see his best friend so depressed. That wasn't right. Yamasaki had cheered him up so many times when Syaoran was upset. He could tell that this girl meant a lot to him. "Yamsaki, I guess we're going on a road trip to Osaka to rescue this girl of yours," said Syaoran, " You're coming to Syaoran-kun?" asked Yamasaki, " Of course I am! Did ya think I'd leave my best friend hangin?" replied Syaoran. "Thank you so much Si- Syaoran-kun," said Yamasaki. "Yamasaki-kun pack your bags before 8:00 pm today. We'll leave tomorrow in the morning and we'll get there by noon. You also said that she's getting married tomorrow, ne? So I've got it all worked out," said Syaoran. "Syaoran-kun, that only gives me two hours to pack,"  
  
said Yamasaki, "Well you won't really need anything. We're kiddnapping this girl," replied Syaoran. "Kidnapping!" yelled Yamasaki. "Shhhh! Not so loud! Hai, we're kiddnapping her unless you wanna stay single all of your life," answered Syaoran. "Okay," said Yamasaki exasperated. "Yamasaki, you never told me this girl's name. What is it anyways?" asked Syaoran. "Sakura. Sakura Kinimoto," Yamasaki replied. "Oh okay," said Syaoran continueing his game of pool. 'Sakura Kinimoto. Wow, I was right. You ARE a trouble maker,' Syaoran thought. "Sakura-san, Sakura-san," Syaoran said under his breath.  
  
~~~~~~ Osaka at 12:30~~~~~~  
  
"Well I guess we're here," said Syaoran getting out of his car. "Yamasaki, you go make sure when's the wedding and confirm it. If people see me hear, they'll recognize me and tell Sakura-san. Me and her know eachother by... umm, these occasional meetings. She'd get suspicious. Yamasaki, aren't you originally from here?" asked Syaoran. "Hai, I am. My parents live here," "Great I guess that's a two in one deal. You'll get the girl and she'll get to meet your parents. When your confirmed when the wedding is, give me a ring on my cell phone and tell me. Then you should go to your parents' house and wait for me there, and leave the rest to me. Okay? Understand?" explained Syaoran, "Hai," Yamasaki replied. They went their seperate ways and Yamasaki got the information and gave it to Syaoran and went to his parents' house. Then the evening came.  
  
~~~~~~ Sakura's wedding at 8:30 PM~~~~~~  
  
Sakura looked astonishing in her wedding gown. It was pure silk with silk cherry blossoms sewd on the veil. The dress had a spaghetti strap in the back and it fit her perfectly. It was made by Tomoyo, of course. The only thing that made her look bad were her eyes because they were now dull. She hadn't cried, but there was lots of sadness in her eyes. She was marrying a man she barely knew. She had already seen him and had to admit that he was very handsome and cunning. He had neatly combed blue hair and mischievous blue eyes that sparkled. "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! There's only fifteen minutes till your wedding. How do you feel?" asked Tomoyo. Sakura was silent. She looked deep into thought and melancholy.  
  
~~~~~~Meanwhile outside~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran was standing by his car which was parked by the house where Sakura was getting married. He saw a hobo on the side walk. Syaoran got an idea. He quickly scribbled something down on a piece of paper and pulled out a bottle of very expensive imported whisky. (A/N: a hobo favorite) Then whistled to the hobo on the sidewalk and made a gesture to come closer. He saw that the hobo didn't have a voice. "Listen if you give this note to the groom inside this will be yours," said Syaoran pointing to the bottle. The hobo took the note and read it. His eyes widened when he read it. He shook his head no. All Syaoran did was point to the bottle and nod yes. He had a smirk on his face. The hobo started to shake as Syaoran handed him the note. He took it and headed off to the house. Syaoran just smirked again.  
  
~~~~~~When the hobo got inside~~~~~~  
  
The hobo found Eriol and handed him the note nodding his head no. Eriol got a confused look on his face as he read the note. He stared at it for a while until and just nodded his head in understanding and walked off. The hobo sighed in relief because he thought the groom would blow his top if he read the note.  
  
~~~~~~When Eriol got into Sakura's dressing room~~~~~~  
  
Eriol stood in the door way and knocked on the door. Sakura looked up. "Uh... Sakura-san, may I talk to you for a sec. Alone," he asked. Sakura nodded her head and stepped out side. Eriol handed her the note that Syaoran had written. It read:  
  
Dear Sakura-chan,  
  
I'm very sorry for not calling or anything or anything. I never did get your number OR your messages. The secretary, Chiharu never gave them to me. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me. I know that it's really short notice since you're getting married right now. Sakura-chan, if I had known about this, I would've fought till the end. Sakura-chan I think that I'm in love with you. There is a white car waiting for you in at the side driveway. If you get in, it'll bring you back to me. Please come back to me. I need you. I'll be waiting. I love you.  
  
Your's always and forever,  
  
Yamasaki-kun  
  
Sakura was staring at the letter in shock. She looked at Eriol with a confused look on her face. "Sakura-san, I know that you don't love me and that you barely know me. Sakura-san, I will be perfectly fine if you run away. I know it'll make you happy and that you'll thank me for it. Sakura that white car and your lover are waiting for you. Don't worry about anything here, I'll take care of it for you. Go," said Eriol with a smile. "But Eriol-san, what about you? You spent so much on this wedding, what will happen to you? Who will you marry?" asked a concerned Sakura. "Sakura- san don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I guess I'll marry your sister Tomoyo. She's a cute one and her devious mind is more to my liking," Eriol said winking. Little did he know that Tomoyo was right at the door listening to the conversation and blusing like a tomato. She would know be known as Tomoyo KinimoTOMATO. (A/N: That tomato thing wasn't my idea. I don't get any credit.) "Sakura, go. I'll take care of everything here," said Eriol. Eriol snuck Sakura out and took her to the car. Sakura got into the dark car and waved by to Eriol, her future brother-in-law. Sakura didn't see the drivers face and she kept quiet.  
  
~~~~~~When the car stopped in front of Yamasakis parents' house~~~~~~  
  
The car stopped in front of a small house. The light in the car turned on and revealed that the driver was (A/N: dun,dun,dun) Syaoran. "Nice to see you again, Sakura-san," said Syaoran "Nice to see you too ,Li- san," replied Sakura calmly. "Wow, Kinimoto-san, I'm really surprised that you stayed calm after seeing me. Other girls like you would freak out if they were in your shoes. Especially if they found themselves in a car with me all alone," replied Syaoran "Well I told you, I'm different from other girls," Sakura replied. "You're very brave, Kinimoto-san. The world needs more girls like you," stated Syaoran. "Thank you for the compliment," she answered. "Kinimoto-san, I am very happy that you aren't scared of me right now. It really helps. I really want my friend, Yamasaki, to be happy again. A friend of his is a friend of mine," he said. Since they were already out of the car, Syaoran extended his hand to shake Sakura's. Sakura accepted and the shook hands. When they got to the doorstep, Syaoran rang the doorbell and Yamasaki answered. His face immediatly lit up once he saw Sakura. She took off her veil and it looked like she was wearing a regular dress in stead. Yamasaki ushered them into the living room where his family was sitting. "Well, well. Who do we have here?" asked Mrs. Takeshi. "Uh, umm... m-mother this is S-s-sakura. I l-l-ove her. I want to m-m-marry her," Yamasaki stuttered. " Son, let me ask you a question? What do you know about this girl? Where does she come from? How much money does she have?" asked Mr. Takeshi. Syaoran got wide-eyed at the question. 'What kind of a question is that?!' Syaoran thought. "Dad she's from Tokyo. She is very nice and very smart. I'm not going to answer the last question," said Yamasaki. "Well you gotta. You need to marry a rich girl so she can help us pay expenses. I won't settle for a middle class girl, especially one that's a run-away-bride. What'll people think of us. We don't have enough money to pay for Naoko's wedding or give to the groom as a gift!" said his father. "Father please, she's a really nice girl and she very intelligent," Yamasaki pleaded. "Son, did you know that I came from a very rich family before I married your father? I gave him a great gift for our marriage. Your father was very smart in choosing me. My family even payed for your aunt's wedding, Yamasaki, now it's your turn to do the same," his mother demanded. Yamasaki broke into tears. "Dad, I have never, ever asked you for ANYTHING. Please let me have her, father. Just once I'm asking you for something. Please give it to me," Yamasaki continued to plead. "Yamasaki, I'm not a toy in the window of a shop. You're treating me like I am," said Sakura. "Son, if she comes into our family it'll be a shame for us. I won't stand having a middle-class-run-away-bride for a daughter in law. It is disgraceful. People will think that my son married a tramp!" said Mrs. Takeshi. "Fine, if you want to marry her, I'll guess we'll have to suicide. I won't be able to live with these type of circumstances," said a weeping Mr. Takeshi. "Mother, Father, please!" cried Yamasaki again. It was no use, they were stuck on their decision. The Takeshi family, except for Yamasaki, got into one big hug as they all wept. Yamasaki caved in and joined the group. The last thing he said was "I'm sorry Sakura-chan." "That's Kinimoto- san to you," Syaoran answered. Yamasaki was no longer his best friend. He would now only be an employer for doing what he did to this innocent girl. ' How can you promise a girl that you'd always be by her side and then break the promise when she'd just escaped her own wedding in order to be with you. Now she has no where to go,' Syaoran thought in disgust. For some reason he had much more respect for this girl than all of the other girls he had met. One thing kept on repeating itself in Sakura's mind, 'I will always be by yourside. I will always be by your side.' Sakura tapped Syaoran on the shoulder. "Li-san, I'd really like it if you got me out of here," she said. Syaoran took her out of the house out of the house. He noticed that her beautiful emerald eyes were now filling with tears. Syaoran openned the door to his car for her to get in. ~~~~~~Now they're driving in the night~~~~~~  
  
"Kinimoto-san, where will you go know?" Syaoran asked concerned. "I don't really know," she answered. "Kinimoto-san you may call me Syaoran- kun. I'd really appreciate if you did," Syaoran continued. "Okay, Syaoran- kun, in that case you may call me Sakura-chan," she said. "Well Sakura- chan, you may stay at my house if you want. My dad also lives with me and so do the servants and cook," Syaoran said. "Thanks but I really don't think it's necessary," Sakura replied. Sakura noticed that he was being very decent and concerned. She had a sense of trust built for him for some strange reason. "Sakura-chan, you don't have to be affraid of me. I think I understand well enough. I have lots of respect for you so you can trust me to not do anything funny," he said. "Okay," said Sakura. For some strange reason she liked being with Syaoran. He was dependable. She could trust him eventhough he was a little off th edge when she first met him.  
  
~~~~~~At Syaoran's house~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran and Sakura walked through the door of the very big house to greet Hyskito Li. "Syaoran... who's your friend?" asked Hyskito. "Dad this is Sakura Kinimoto. And it's NOT what it looks like. Dad she got stuck in a very bad situation and she needs my help. Dad, I was wondering, would it be okay if she stayed with us for a couple of days?" asked Syaoran. "Of course she may," answered Hyskito. "Dad I also want you to use the 'Guests are God' rule. Okay?" "Okay," his father answered. "Monty, will you show Ms. Kinimoto where she will be staying?" asked Hyskito. Monty took Sakura to the guest room. Syaoran also went to his own room. "Hyskito, why did you let this girl stay with us?" asked Fijo, Hyskito's friend who stayed with him. "Well, you see, this is the first time I've seen Syaoran respect a woman before. I mean that's a big change. I don't know what she did though, but it sure worked. Usually, Syaoran is dependant on women, now I see that he's helping one. Wow!" answered Hyskito. And with that everyone left to their own rooms to get some shut eye.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well that's it for my 3rd chapter. How'd ya like it? It was longer than usual, ne? Please R+R! I need reviews badly! More S+S will be in the next chapter. The next chapters will start Syaoran's change. Believe me, I'll be very sweet. No more Syaoran perv. Ja! 


	4. The Unforgetable Party

Hey Minna-san! I luv yall SOOOOOOOO Much! It made me cry when I got all those reviews. They were sooooooo sweet. Thank you: Diane, garmibear, SakuraJade, rory, AzN GurL 4 3vEr, Pochacco, Mei-Hua, Jurei, Dani, Anime=life, ML152, Moshimoshiqueen, Windy (Hanh ye title Hindi Hain. Aapne bohoth aachee review thdee! Shukriya!), Jenna-chan, and Silver Cherryblossom! Well since I promised to upload another chapter soon if yall reviewed, I'm gonna write another chap today! I think that yall will like this chapter. I hope atleast! By the way the songs are not by me. They are actually hindi. I just translated. If you want to hear the original version of the song Yamasaki sings, E-mail me. I have the mp3! I sorta altered the lyrics on that one.  
  
Disclaimer: (Dumb jacked up thing! * gives death glare *) Oh well I gotta say it anyways. I don't own CCS or any of the characters that are in it. I'm borrowing them for a while and I'm not getting payed either! SO DON'T SUE ME! I'm a poor little twelve year old that still has a bright future that will be ruined if you acted stupid and sued! Please don't sue me! Okay, I'm calm, I'm calm! Gee, those anger management classes have been working! (Just kiddin')  
  
Brief Review:  
  
Sakura was about to get married to Eriol, but thanks to Syaoran's help and Eriol's kindness she didn't. Yamasaki brought her home to meet his parents, but his parents didn't except her and Yamasaki also left her and broke the promise he made. Now Sakura is going to stay with Syaoran since she has a sense of trust built for him. Now on wid da ficcy! Oh yeah, by the way, Syaoran wears a lot of blazers and suits in the fic. He also wears a lot of turtle necks too. Wouldn't he look so totally kawaii?!  
  
Hum Ho Gaye Aapke [I've become Yours]  
  
By: Kawaii_libra_Waziha-chan  
  
"talking"  
  
`thoughts'  
  
* sounds *  
  
~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~The Guest Bedroom at Syaoran's Mansion~~~~~  
  
Sakura was too deep in thought to notice that she was still wearing her wedding gown. She couldn't  
  
believe that Yamasaki had done that to her! `Why did he leave me after what I had done to be with him?' she  
  
thought. She was very glad that Syaoran let her stay at his home. She smiled at the thought of Syaoran instead  
  
of cringing like she did before tonight. Syaoran actually had another side to him. Even though she'd only known  
  
him for a couple of days, she had this sense of trust and reliability towards him. Her eyelids started to feel heavy  
  
as she rested her head on the cotton pillow and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~  
  
"Good Morning!" said a half a sleep Syaoran as he walked in to the dining room where Hyskito, Sakura, and Fijo were already waiting for breakfast. Sakura giggled inside at how cute Syaoran looked right about now with his forever messy chestnut hair. Then she shook off the thought of him looking cute. Syaoran sat next to Sakura at the breakfast table. He was wearing a white blazer with white dress pants and a deep hunter green turtle neck shirt underneath. He was also wearing brown leather shoes that tied into his outfit making him look very sophisticated. Sakura was STILL wearing the gown, but no one had noticed. (A/N: dense, ne?) "So what's for breakfast. I'm starving!" asked Syaoran. "Green eggs and ham," said the cook, Monty. "Mmmm. My favorite!," Syaoran said acting along making Sakura giggle. Sakura finished breakfast early so she went to the patio to read the daily paper. Soon after that Syaoran came out of the house ready to go to work. "Umm, Sakura, listen if you  
need anything just ask anyone in the house. If they bother you, immediatly call me. Here's my cell phone number," said Syaoran writing on the back of one of his business cards. "Think of this house as if it yours. Your welcome to anything here. The pools over that way... wait no, that way," he said pointing towards the left side of the house and putting on a smile. "Okay. Bye Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said as she saw Syaoran turn around to head for his car. He stopped for a second and turned around. "Sakura-chan, why don't you start school again?" suggested Syaoran. "No, I don't want to do that," replied Syaoran, " Why, did you learn everything already?" asked Syaoran playfully. "No, not that. It's just that I want to get my own job and stand on my own two feet," Sakura said chuckling. "Well Sakura-chan that is very good," said Syaoran with a genuine smile. "Syaoran, I want to go stay at an all girls' hostile,"(A/N: another word would be dormatory) said Sakura. "Why, staying at  
this house just like a hostile? Sakura-chan, you aren't still afraid of me are you?" asked Syaoran concerned. "Well you are right about this being like a hostile. I guess I can stay. Syaoran, I'm not afaid of you anymore, not after what you did for me. Syaoran, I actually made a suggestion about you," started Sakura, "Really, you too?" asked Syaoran. "Yes. You see Syaoran, the girls you had relations with were already bad and undignified to start off with, but with girls who have dignity and are respectable, you're a really decent and great guy!" replied Sakura.That statement made Syaoran feel really great inside. No one had ever said a comment about him like that before. It felt so wonderful to have someone say that about him. "Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" was all Syaoran could say. Even when he got into his car. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" he kept on saying. Sakura just let out a chuckle.  
  
~~~~~~At Syaoran Technologies~~~~~~  
  
"Good Morning!" "Good Morning!" "Good Morning!" all of Syaoran's employees were saying. "Good morning, everyone!" replied Syaoran. He was walking over to his office when he noticed that Yamasaki didn't say Good Moring! like he usually did. "Yamasaki, I see that you didn't greet me this morning," said Syaoran, "umm, umm, Syao-" "No not Syaoran-kun, it's sir. Yamamasaki, what you did last night to Sakura-chan makes me want to fire you this second, but I know that your whole family is dependant on you. I'm being a nice guy and letting you stay at the company, but only as an employee. You are no longer my best friend. And one more thing, (A/N: Hee hee. He sounds like that old dude, Uncle, from Jackie Chan Adventures. Which I don't own by the way.) if you need to come into my office, knock first," said Syaoran. And with that he left for his office.  
  
~~~~~~At Syaoran's house~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: OMG! It's snowing! It's snowing! Since I typed all that stuff on top yesterday I didn't know. Today I feel so good. I just finished my homework and it's been pourin' snow out there all day. We had a snowball fight after school today! It's 7:43PM right now and the snowing started around 8:15AM or so and it didn't stop once! AH! I'm so happy! YAY! I love Texas weather, well sorta, it always keeps on changing! Okay, on wid da ficcy!)  
  
"Sakura-san, umm, Sakura-san?" asked Fijo, "Yes? Fijo-san please call me Sakura-chan, " Sakura said. "Sakura-chan, Syaoran bought these for you and he wants you to have `em," said Fijo handing her several bags. Sakura opened the bags to find new clothes. All of them were very decent and very beautiful. Sakura thought it was sweet that Syaoran cared enough to actually take his own time off to go shopping for her. (A/N: Syaoran went shopping for her after he his work was done at the office, but since he hads some errands to run he just dropped the clothes off instead of coming in.) "Sakura-chan, today when Syaoran was dropping off the clothes, he had a little talk with Hyskito-kun and I was there. He told us what you said about him. Sakura-chan, we could tell that he was very glad. Today, we actually felt good about Syaoran. It was a great feeling. Thank you very much! You don't know how glad we are to have you staying with us," said Fijo with much gratitude. "Well, you're  
very welcome!" Sakura said blushing that she had caused Syaoran to feel that way. Sakura got dressed in white khaki pants and a hunter green turtle neck. It was also matching to what Syaoran had put on. (A/N: Gee, what a coincidence! I wonder how that happend? ^_~)  
  
~~~~~~Later that day when Sakura had gone back to visit her friends at Tokyo University~~~~~~  
  
Sakura had went to the University to visit her friends. Apparently, the news had already spread through out Tokyo U. that Sakura had run away from her very own wedding. They never new what happend after that or the fact that she was staying over at Syaoran's house. "Psst. Did you hear about that green eyed girl? She actually ran away from her own wedding! Did you know that the groom had to marry her sister after that?! OMG, that is so weird," whispered one of the students to another eyeing her. She just ignored what everyone was talking about and went on to find her own friends. She found them they immediatly turned around and smiled a fake, plaster-face smile. (A/N: Don't you just hate those?) "Why, hello Sakura," said her friend Sheila. "Hello. How are you Sheila?" asked Sakura, "Well I'm fine. How about you?" "I okay," Sakura replied back. "Really, after all THAT happend. Whoa. Girl, that was disgraceful and shameless," said another one of the other girls,that Sakura  
hadn't known, outloud. "Hien!" all of them said in unison elbowing her. "Gosh, sorry for telling the truth," Hien said sarcastically. Sakura was trying her best to hold back the tears. Her eyes started to sting. "Girls, I think I'll leave now. I just dropped by to say hi," said Sakura. After that, everyone just watched as Sakura left. She felt like crying inside, but she didn't show it. Sheila tried to stop her, but she stopped because she thought that it would be usless now.  
  
~~~~~~When Syaoran got home~~~~~~  
  
"Good afternoon everyone!" said Syaoran walking in. Everyone just looked up and smiled. "Chiku, where's Sakura?" asked Syaoran. "Well she went to visit the Tokyo University today. Ever since she got back, she's been very quiet and she looks like she's depressed. She's sitting in the backyard just staring into space," replied Chiku. Syaoran got another concerned look on his face.(A/N:gets starry eyed kawaii!) He quickly rushed out to the backyard and looked for Sakura. He found Sakura sitting on a bench just staring. (A/N: by the way, he has a little thingy of whisky in his hands. You know, the silver ones that look like that they have after shave in them.) He plopped down by Sakura on the bench. "Sakura what's wrong?" he asked concerned. "Today, I went back to Tokyo U. and-" she started "Lemme guess, one of the students said something bad about you," Syaoran said before Sakura could finish her sentence. She smiled and nodded. "Well let's get you cheered up then," said  
Syaoran almost handing her the little bottle of whisky, "But not with this," he said pulling it back and blushing at his little embaressing gesture. "Listen, this evening one of my friends is holding a party. If you wanna come, you can. If you don't want to come, you still have to," Syaoran said chuckling. Sakura just smiled. "Okay," she replied.  
  
~~~~~~At the party~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: there's gonna be another beloved caberet song majigger.) Sakura and Syaoran enter the ballroom and everyone's gaze turned to them. `Gosh, they look like a stunning couple,' everyone thought. Syaoran was wearing a black blazer with black dress pants and a white turtle neck shirt underneath. Plus black dress shoes. Sakura was wearing a beautiful black dress that went all the way down to her ankles. It was spaghetti strapped at the back and it was sleeveless. The staps were white. Her dress sparkled and she was wearing white high heeled sandals. (Gee, another coincidence, there wearing matching outfits AGAIN. Hmm. I wonder. ^_~) "Sakura-chan, these are my friends Kenji and Yasou," said Syaoran. "Hello," Sakura said to both Kenji and Yasou. They checked her out and started eyeing her body. Syaoran didn't notice and neither did Sakura. "Hello, I'm Mishi Nguyen. You can call me Mishi-chan if you'd like," said a red haired, violet eyed woman. "Hello, I'm Sakura Kinimoto. You  
can call me Sakura-chan if you'd like, too," Sakura replied. Pretty soon they started a conversation. Syaoran got tapped on the shoulder while he was talking to Kenji and Yasou. He turned around and found a certain cocao haired woman with gray eyes looking at him seductivly. (A/N: AKA: Jolene) "My, my Syaoran, have we been working out?" Jolene asked sliding her hand down Syaoran's arm. Syaoran just turned back around and carried on the conversation he was having with his friends. Jolene was wearing a really short blue dress that was sleeveless. The bottom part had a see through type long skirt around it with slits that went all the way up to her mid thighs. She spotted Sakura and looked back at Syaoran. "My,my. What have we gotten ourselves into Syaoran? Look at the fool who's heart was broken," said Jolene eyeing Sakura. Jolene went up on the stage (A/N: there in some restaurant and the stage is where the live orchestra usually plays.) and she got the microphone. (A/N: This  
is where the dumb song begins. Just read it because it has some important parts in it. Okay, now I officially take back what I said about you liking the chapter. Even if you don't like it, you still gotta review.)  
  
Hey you,   
  
And me,  
  
That night,  
  
Remember?  
  
Jolene started singing and pointing at Syaoran. And as if on cue the music started playing.  
  
Look at the fool who's heart was broken,  
  
His heart was broken into to a million pieces,  
  
Just like a mirror.  
  
Jolene got off the stage and headed towards Syaoran who was still trying to ignore her.  
  
Look at the fool whose heart was broken,  
  
His heart was broken into to a million pieces,  
  
Just like a mirror.  
  
This time she winked at Syaoran. Syaoran was getting tensed and started drinking glass after glass of champaigne.  
  
He was dazed at her beauty,  
  
We never knew what into,  
  
Lovelorn,  
  
Re Ma Ma  
  
Lovelorn,  
  
Re Ma Ma,  
  
She made her way towards Syaoran and pulled him close. Then she moved his arms around her back to where they were in a slow dance position. At first, Syaoran almost gave in but instead he pushed her away.  
  
Oh my darling,  
  
What has happend to you?  
  
My, where have we gone?  
  
Jolene sang pointing to Sakura. Sakura knew very well what Jolene was doing so she just acted like Jolene was part of the entertainment. There were times that Sakura got a semi-concerned face, but that was only when Jolene was going too overboard with Syaoran. Sakura also knew that Jolene was just making a fool of herself.  
  
My youth is only for you,  
  
My beauty is only for you,  
  
Look at what this night is saying.  
  
Come with me,  
  
You naiive fool,  
  
Come with me and we'll talk about passion.  
  
Jolene efforts were not working. Sakura was getting more concerned due to the fact that she was just getting Syaoran tensed which caused to him to drink more and more.  
  
Look at the fool whose heart got broken,  
  
His heart got broken into a million pieces,  
  
Just like a mirror.  
  
Lovelorn fool,  
  
Re Ma Ma,  
  
Lovelorn fool,  
  
Re Ma Ma.  
  
Syaoran just couldn't take it anymore he just gave Jolene his famous death glare and she immediatly stopped accepting her defeat. "So how much do you go for?" asked a voice. Syaoran turned around to find Kenji asking Sakura the question. "Yeah, how much? Per night. We'll pay twice as much as Syaoran pays you," added Yasou. Sakura started to feel uncomfortable. Syaoran got furious. He couldn't stand them talking to Sakura like that. Syaoran rushed to Kenji and Yasou and pushed them both backwords. "Hey?! What's the big idea?" they both yelled in unison. "No one talks to Sakura-chan like that. Do you here me? No one," Syaoran said pushing Kenji and Yasou again. Then he quickly rushed over to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'm sorry I brought you over hear. Kenji and Yasou tried to explain to him again. "Get outta my way, morons," Syaoran said pushing them out of the way so that he and Sakura could get out of there. "Syaoran, please calm down," said  
Mishi, "Shut up Mishi!" Syaoran said aggressivly. Syaoran and Sakura got into the limo and they got out of there.  
  
~~~~~~When they got home~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura-chan, I'm really sorry. Gosh, I wish I could kill those morons!" Syaoran said angrily. "Syaoran, it's not their fault," Sakura said. "Then whose fault is it? Mine?" asked Syaoran. "Yes, it is your fault. Have you ever gone to a party with your mom, your sister, or any other decent woman before? Since you haven't, they thought I was the same as all of the other women you took. They thought I was also a an indecent woman," Sakura explained. Syaoran remained silent. "Okay, well good night Sakura-chan," he said dissapointed.  
  
~~~~~~When Sakura got changed and went into the back yard~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was all changed into casual clothing and she went outside to get some fresh air. She saw Syaoran out there drinking again. He still wasn't changed and this time he was drinking A LOT. "Syaoran-kun, I wouldn't usually stop you from drinking, but this much?" said Sakura. "I want sleep. That's why I'm drinking," he replied. "Syaoran-kun, there are other ways of getting sleep you know?" she said. "Sakura-chan, I got humiliated today at the party. Let me drink," replied Syaoran. "Syaoran-kun, I was the one humiliated. Does this mean that I should be to one to drink?" asked Sakura. "Why don't you understand Sakura?! I wanted to take my mother, I wanted to take my sister, but I could never do it because they all died when I was four!" Syaoran said sadly almost bursting into tears. "Syaoran-kun, I'm sorry," Sakura said. "Here let me help you, Syaoran-kun," said Sakura. " No Sakura get away, you don't want to be around me when I'm drunk. I might say or do something  
inappropriate," Syaoran warned Sakura. "Don't worry, let me help you. Just put down the drink," Sakura said taking the bottle of alcohol away from Syaoran and seating him in a chair. She brushed away the stray chestnut strands of hair away from his face. He looked like he was dizzy. This is when Sakura really got concerned. She wiped off the beads of sweat away from his fore head. Soon she saw Hyskito coming and she quickly got up. Hyskito came and Sakura just gave him the look that told him to look after Syaoran. Then she left. Hyskito put a blanket on him. "Syaoran, Syaoran, what will I do with you?" said Hyskito sighing. He got Syaoran back into his own room and Syaoran went to bed without changing.  
  
Okay that's it for the fourth chapter of Hum Ho Gaye Aapke. I don't think yall liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll update the chapter own Saturday hopefully. R+R ONEGAI? I need reviews really badly! If you don't review, I won't write any more chapters and you won't know the end. So there. Only I know the conclusion. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ONEGAI? I gotta go. Ja! ^_^ 


	5. Blossoming Love in Okayama Part One

Hey minna-san! I'm glad that yall came back for another chapter of Hum Ho Gaye Aapke[I've become yours]. Well thank you to ALL of my reviewers! Those reviews were great, but I got a flame! Oh well, she was just pissed that I gave her a bad part in the story. In case you were wondering,that reviewer who flamed me was the actual Hien. Hien wanted to be a girl that shoots Sakura and marries Syaoran. That's funny. She's actually one of my best friends. So is Shiela. None of them watch CCS or CC though. There were so many, I can't list them all! By the way for those who were wondering, I am NOT indian. I am Bengali. BENGALI. I can speak hindi though and I LOVE hindi movies. My indian friends, did yall see `Raaz' yet? Dang that was one heck of a freaky movie. I just saw `Filhaal' this weekend. That was a good movie. Oh well, if yall want a friendship, please feel free to e-mail me. I'll be glad to send you a reply. I'll also add you to my instant messenger and then we could chat.  
Okay, enough with the chit chat. In case you were wondering, It STOPPED snowing. Now I hate Texas weather! Plus, this chapter is my Valentines Day gift to yall. Remember to R+R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or the characters. I only own Hyskito and the other characters that don't appear in the real show. DON'T SUE ME. YOU WON'T GET ANYTHING FROM SUEING A FREAKIN' TWELVE YEAR OLD! Oh yeah, I don't own Hien or Shiela either because they're my friends. I don't own my friends.  
  
Brief Summary of the Last Chapter:  
  
Sakura went to visit her friends at Tokyo U. Then a girl named Hien got her upset. When she got home Syaoran offered to take her to a party to cheer her up. When they got there, Syaoran met up with Jolene again. He gave her the glare and she backed off. Then his friends Kenji and Yasou thought that Sakura was a prostitute so they asked her how much she took per night. That got Syaoran pissed so he beat half the crap outta them. On wid da ficcy!  
  
Key:  
  
"talking"  
  
`thoughts''  
  
* sounds *  
  
song   
  
~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: author notes)  
  
~~~~~~8'oclock AM at Syaoran's house~~~~~~  
  
The sun was already up and everyone was already awake except for Syaoran. He was still snoozing. Sakura walked into the room and shook him gently. "Syaoran," said Sakura, "Syaoran, wake up. It's morning and if you don't you'll be late for work," she said. "Mbmbm,no,mbmb,school,mbmbm," Syaoran mummbled back. Sakura giggled at Syaoran's cuteness. (A/N: is dat a word?) She with drew the curtains to let the sunshine in. Syaoran got up groggily and streched. "Ow, my head," Syaoran said. "Well good morning sleepy head. How was your sleep?" asked Sakura, "It was okay," he replied. Sakura put his coffee on the side table drawer. "Sakura-chan, I'm really sorry for last night. I shouldn't have done that. I hope you can forgive me and we can still be friends," Syaoran said. "Don't worry Syaoran. In a friendship, everything goes," Sakura replied smiling. Syaoran blushed at the comment. "Sakura-chan, thank you very much. You're a really good friend," Syaoran said. Sakura left the room.  
Syaoran got changed and brushed his teeth.  
  
~~~~~~Breakfast~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran came out wearing some casual clothes. He wore khaki cargo pant, and a blue turtle neck. Over that he had a white fleece vest. He also wore some brown shoes to tie it off. (A/N: wouldn't he look KAWAII right now? They keep on wearing turlenecks because it's winter.) Sakura was wearing a blue turtle neck with khaki bellbottoms. Her shoes were black and high heeled. (A/N: OMG! Another coincidence! Hmm... I wonder how that happend. Don't you?) Syaoran ordered his usual `green eggs and ham' and Sakura ordered some bacon. "So Syaoran-kun, I see that you're not dressed the way you usually are. Any reason?" asked Sakura. " I usually dressup when I have work or when I go to a party. Today is my day off. Father told me to go to the family farm house in Okayama. Would you like to come too Sakura-chan?" asked Syaoran. " I can't. I gave lots of stuff to take care of," Sakura replied. " Pretty please with everything good on top? It's along journey by car and it's very lonely too.  
Besides, you said that I should go places with decent women," Syaoran pleaded. "Okay, I'll go," Sakura replied. "Yes!" Syaoran said. After breakfast Syaoran and Sakura packed up to go to Okayama and headed for got into Syaoran convertable.  
  
~~~~~~On the drive~~~~~~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were driving in the beautiful sunshine in the country side enjoying they're ride. There was a comfortable silencebetween them as the watched the beautiful scenery. Sakura liked the time she was Syaoran were spending together. He was a true friend. She liked the way he was dependable and helpful. Not to mention totally kawaii. She smiled and looked at Syaoran. Syaoran blushed and smiled back. `What's wrong with me? Why does this heat rise up to my cheeks when I'm with her? Do I have a disease or something?' Syaoran thought. (A/N: Pretty dense, ne?) He like being with her. She was always cheery and know matter how cold or mean or off the edge you are, she still gives you a chance. She was also very understanding. `What's wrong with me? My heart speeds up a 100 times faster when I'm near Syaoran-kun?' thought Sakura to her self. At that moment both of them were blushing like crazy. "So umm...Sakura-chan, have you ever went to Okayama?" asked Syaoran trying to  
break the scilence. "Umm... no. It's my first time. I sure like the drive there though," Sakura replied. "When I was little I used to come here all the time. My dad has a lot of horses and I know all of their names, habbits, and what they eat, by heart. Somehow, through my child hood, I got attached to them. I love them very much," Syaoran said. "That sounds great. It must be fun hanging arounded horses. Have you learned to ride them?" asked Sakura. "Yes, I have, but only a little though. If you want, I'll teach you the basics when we get there since were staying for a whole week," Syaoran said, "Really?! I'd love that! Arigato!" Sakura replied joyfully. Syaoran couldn't help but smile at how cute Sakura was. "You're welcome," Syaoran replied.  
  
~~~~~~9o'clock PM WhEn SyAoRaN AnD SaKuRA gOt To OkAyAmA~~~~~~  
  
"Whoa. I'm tired! It's really late and we haven't even gotten anything to eat for dinner yet!" Sakura said exasperated. "I know. I'm starving! C'mon let's hit the fridge!" said Syaoran. "Sure," Sakura replied. "Sakura-chan, don't you dare step into that kitchen! Today I'M cooking," Syaoran said. "You...cooking. Ha Ha that's funny," Sakura said giggling. "Really, I'M going to cook. I maybe spoiled but I can still cook. "Fine, but just in case it turns out tasting like garbage, I'll make some soup too," Sakura said heading into the kitchen. "Fine, suit yourself," Syaoran said sighing. They both put on an apron and a chef hat. (A/N: Kawaii! Imagine Syao-kun dressed up as a chef. Wouldn't he look kawaii?) Soon, both started cooking and they covered the counter top with millions of ingredients. Sakura and Syaoran both reached for the salt when suddenly their hands met. They both retrieved their hands again quickly and blushed furiously. "Umm... here you can have it," said Syaoran  
"N-no no, it's okay. You reached for it first," Sakura said. Soon the kitchen was filled with wonderful smells making Sakura and Syaoran's mouth water. Soon they were finally done and they settle down to eat.  
  
~~~~~~Dinner~~~~~~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sat down at the small dining table across from eachother. Both took a spoon of the others dish and both of their eyes shot up. "Mmmm... Sakura, this is delicious! Now tell me, how horrible is my cooking?" Syaoran asked taking another spoonful of the egg drop soup. "Gosh, Syaoran, I didn't could cook THAT well! Wow this is delicious!" Sakura said tasting the food again. Syaoran had prepared orange chicken and some fried rice. "Really! Arigato!" Syaoran replied. Both were enjoying the food and eachothers company. When Sakura and Syaoran were stuffed they sat down to watch some t.v. (A/N: I'm listen to that song `Hey Baby'. Dang it! Now it's gonna be stuck in my head!) They watched a movie about two people who were friends at first and how they fell in love. It was really late and when the movie was over, somehow Sakura and Syaoran found them selves really close to eachother. Then, they both blushed their heads off. "So... Sakura, what ever happened to that  
guy that you were about to get married to?" Syaoran asked. "Oh Eriol Hiiragizawa? He got married to my sister Tomoyo. He actually liked her all along. So thanks to you and Eriol, two lovelifes were saved," Sakura replied. "I was just curious. Well I'm tired so I'm gonna get some sleep. Good night! See ya in the morning!" Syaoran said. "Good night Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said. They both got into their rooms and went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~  
  
"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Syaoran said greeting Sakura as she walked into the living room wearing a white shirt that said Ralph Lauren and some Mudd bellbottoms. Syaoran was wearing a shirt that said Polo in blue letters and slightly baggy blue jeans. (Hmm... isn't Polo made by Ralph Lauren? Gee I wonder how they ended up wearing the same thing AGAIN?) Sakura blushed when she saw Syaoran because his shirt was body fitting and it showed off his nice build. "Wow Syaoran-kun, you actually woke up before me today! And what's this? Breakfast?" Sakura asked complimenting him on the breakfast he had made. He made omelets and along with that he made bacon. "Mmm... It's smells delicious!" Sakura said enthusiastically. "Well dig in!" Syaoran replied.  
  
The sank their teeth into the yummy food. After they were done they went to the stables. "See, this one is Khanxay and this one is Pamela," he said pointing to two of the horses. "They are my favorite ones because I've raised them since they were born," Syaoran said giving the black horses sugar cubes. " This is Anibal and the other one is Yancy. I don't really like them that much. They pushed me back in the mud once," he said chuckling. "Wow Syaoran, you have a lot of horses. They're all amazing," Sakura said taking a picture of Khanxay and Pamela. "So, do you want to start your riding lessons today?" Syaoran asked. "Yes, I'd love that!" Sakura replied excited. Syaoran took Sakura to another stable. This time the horses were all white. "Sakura-chan, these horses are trained for beginner riders, so if you mess up, they won't hurt you. The horse you will train with today is named Yasmina. She is one of my favorites and I'm sure you two will get along just fine," Syaoran said  
pointing to a horse. " Let's start. First try getting up on the horse," Syaoran instructed. Sakura tried and tried but Yasmina was too big for her. "Here," Syaoran grabbed her by her hips and placed her on the horse. "Arigato!" Sakura thanked. Syaoran blushed at her kawaii smile. "First pull on the steer," he instructed. (A/N: is that what the little is called? U know, the thing u pulled on? I've never gotten horse lessons so I don't know.) Sakura did as she was told and soon the horse started moving in a straight line. Sakura gasped because she had gotten surprised. "Good, now if you want to go right pull the steer left," Syaoran instucted. Sakura pulled the steer and it started going towards her right. Since she held the steer in the same spot, the horse started going around in a big circle. (A/N: they're outside by the way.) Sakura eyes were bright in excitement. " Sakura-chan, you're doing really well. Actually you're doing much better than all of the other people I've  
taught," Syaoran complimented. Sakura blushed and said, "Well that's because I have such a wonderful teacher. Thanks to you, I'm getting to learn how to ride a horse!" Sakura said making Syaoran blush. "Okay, now if you want to go to the left you pull the steer right," Syaoran instucted. Sakura followed the instuctions and the horse soon went to the left. Sakura was very happy that she had gotten that far in her training. If this kept up, she'd be galloping across the field in no time. "Well, Syaoran-kun, I think that's enough for today. I'm tired. Let's go get some food," Sakura suggested, "That sounds nice to me," Syaoran replied. * Grumble grumbe * went Sakura and Syaoran's stomachs. They both looked at eachother and burst out laughing. "Well I guess we're both tired AND hungry," Syaoran started, "C'mon, I know a great restaurant. They have great food and the place is just great. It's owned by one of my friends. Let's go," Syaoran said. "Okay," Sakura simply replied.  
Sakura and Syaoran both got into the car and drove off. They finally arrived after twenty minutes. The restaurant was a small little place but it was beautifully decorated and it looked homely. Syaoran opened the door for Sakura and lead her to a table. She sat down at the white table next to the window and Syaoran sat right across from her at the two-seat table. "Waiter, waiter," Syaoran called. The waiter came with a little notepad and asked them what they wanted. "Umm... I'll have the spicy almond shrimp with some white rice please," Syaoran said. "And I'll have the same," Sakura said. "And what would you like to drink?" asked the waiter. "I'll have a glass of whisk... I'm mean lemonade," Syaoran replied quickly. He really wanted to be decent around Sakura. He didn't know why, but Sakura was starting a whole new change in him. "Uh... I'll also have the same," Sakura replied smiling. She liked the fact that Syaoran was changing into a whole new Syaoran. He was sweet and  
she knew that he cared for her. She also liked the thought that there was a someone who she could turn to when she was down in the dumps. For an instant their eyes met eachother and got locked. It didn't last long due to the waiter bringing they're drinks. The waiter just smirked at the two naiive love birds that are too shy. He turned around to get they're food. Soon he came back with two steaming hot plates of food. He placed the food on the table and left leaving Syaoran and Sakura alone along with the other costomers. Sakura tried the food and got wide eyed. "HOT! HOT! HOT!" she yelped. Syaoran quickly gave her her lemonade and she drank down the whole glass. Her mouth was still burning so Syaoran gave her his glass too. Soon she calmed down. Syaoran burst out laughing. "NOT FUNNY!" Sakura said. "Gomen nasai, Sakura, I was just laughing at how funny that was and how cute you were," Syaoran said as he quickly covered his mouth after saying that. "Nani? What did you say?"  
Sakura said densly. "Oh, me? I said nothing. I just said that you looked funny doing that," Syaoran quickly said. "Oh, okay. You were right the food is delicious, but it's just too hot for me," Sakura said. "I noticed," Syaoran replied. "Waiter," Syaroan called, "please alter the taste of the spicy shrimp with almond so that it is less spicy," Syaoran requested. "Alright, I'll be back with the new plate soon," the waiter said. "Arigato," Syaoran said to the waiter. Syaoran took a bite of the shrimp and Sakura just stared. "What?" Syaoran asked. "Wow, how do you do that?" Sakura asked. "Do what?" Syaoran asked. "You know, eat shrimp that's THAT spicy!" Sakura replied. "Why, it's easy. To me, it's not really that spicy at all. I love the spicy peppery flavor. I always order it when I'm in town," he replied. Soon the waiter came back with another plate. This time Sakura liked it a whole lot more since she could actually eat it. "Mmmm... this is the best shrimp I have ever  
tasted!"Sakura said. "I knew you'd like it," Syaoran replied back. They both enjoyed their lunch and they had ordered more lemonade too. "Ahhh... Syaoran-kun, what a pleasant surprise," came a voice. Syaoran turned around to see who it was. "Danibei-kun! How are you? Long time no see," Syaoran said happily. "Uhh... Syaoran-kun, I need to go use the restroom. I'll be back in a sec," Sakura said. "Okay," Syaoran replied with a smile. Sakura left and headed towards the restroom. "So...Syaoran, you sly fox, who's the girl," Danibei asked suspiously and teasingly. "No, it's not what it looks like. I've changed. I'm not the dog I was before. Sakura is just my FRIEND," Syaoran replied. "Sure she is," Danibei said. "So...who's the lovely lady right next to you huh?" Syaoran replied smirking. "She's my wife and now she's going to be the mother of my children, meaning she's pregnant," Danibei replied in a hentai tone. "Oh, stop it," Danibei's wife said lightly hitting him and running  
off to another table. Danibei just chuckled. "Your wife is a shy one," Syaoran replied. (A/N: Great, now that song `Whenever, Whenever' by Shakira is on. This will definantly be stuck in my head now.) "Well you know Syaoran, shyness builds up the passion. You should try that with you girl friend Sakura," Danibei replied. "SHUT UP!" Syaoran said blushing furiously. "Okay, suit yourself. I gotta go. See ya soon!" Danibei said leaving Syaoran blushing like a tomato. "Syaoran-kun are you okay?" came Sakura's voice behind him. "Umm.. uh.. y-y-yeah," Syaoran stuttered. "Okay, shall we go?" Sakura asked. "Sure. Let's go," Syaoran replied. Syaoran got up and followed Sakura to the car. `Shyness builds up passion? What kind of a silly saying is that?!' Syaoran thought to himself shaking off the thought of him and Sakura being a `couple.' They got into the car and drove back to the farm house. The ride was silent yet pleasant. When they got back they went into the house they were  
staying at and just watched movies the rest of the day. At dinner time, they ordered pizza and kept on with their movie-athon. Time flew by and it was already 12o'clock AM. Sakura had fallen asleep on Syaoran's shoulder and so had Syaoran. (A/N: KAWAII!) Syaoran soon woke up to see that it was already 2o'clock AM and that the t.v. was still on. Then he noticed a comfortable weight on his should. He looked and found Sakura sleeping on his shoulder sleeping like an angel. A watermelon pink hue danced on his cheek as he smiled looking at the fallen angel. He carefully picked her up, trying not to wake her, and carried her to her own room. He gently laid her down and stared at her in awe. He couldn't help himself. He bent down and planted a soft kiss on the Sakura's forehead and smiled. `NANI?! What the heck did I just do?!' the thought rushed into his head. He took another look at her and the thought just disapearred. He covered her with the comforter and closed the door as he  
left. Soon he was in bed dreaming beautiful dreams of Sakura. Sakura was dreaming of a wonderful future with the man of her dreams. Takeshi Yamasaki.  
  
(A/N: HA! HA! You should've seen the look on your faces! That was hilarious. Okay, let's replay that the RIGHT WAY. ^_~)  
  
~REPLAY~  
  
Soon Syaoran was in bed dreaming beautiful dreams of Sakura. Sakura was dreaming of a wonderful future with the man of her dreams. Li Syaoran.  
  
~End of Replay~  
  
A/N: Well that was the end of the fifth chapter of Hum Ho Gaye Aapke [I've Become Yours]. How did ya like it? Did ya like it, hate it? What? R+R Onegai? If yall don't review, I won't write anymore! And that's that! Ja! 


	6. Blossoming Love in Okayama Part Two: The...

Hey minna-san! Well I got a couple of good reviews and I loved `em! Wow. I'm impressed! I didn't get it when some of you said `that was mean!' What was mean? Sorry I'm so dense. Hien, that was not funny! I just used your lesbo ex-girlfriend/boyfriends to name the horses! Ain't I clever? Oh well, today's a Friday and I think it's a good time to update! If yall don't review, I won't write ANYMORE! Since yall have been reviewing, I decided that I'm going to update. This may be a short chapter. Alright, I want you to review and vote if you want choice A: faster updates but shorter chapters, or choice B: slower updates but longer chapters. Either works fine for me. On wid da ficcy! Note: This may be a tremendously SHORT, STUPID, and CORNY chapter. Sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I don't own CCS, CC or any of their characters. Don't sue me. I'm just a twelve year old.  
  
Brief summary of last chapter:  
  
Sakura and Syaoran went to Okayama to stay for a week. In Okayama, their love blossoms.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hum Ho Gaye Aapke[I've Become Yours]  
  
By: Kawaii_libra_Waziha-chan  
  
"talking"  
  
`thoughts'  
  
* sounds *  
  
song   
  
~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~~~~~~Morning in Okayama~~~~~~  
  
Sakura woke up finding herself still in what she was wearing yesterday. `How did I wound up in bed? Wait, I was on the couch watching a movie with Syaoran and... OMG! I fell asleep on his shoulder! He must've carried me all the way to my bed!' Sakura thought as her cheeks turned bright red. ` If that's the case, I should thank him for it. He's so sweet,' Sakura thought. She changed into a pink arm tee and black bell bottoms. She wore matching black shoes to go along with the outfit. She came out to find Syaoran on the couch looking through something that looked like a photo album. He was wearing a maroon turtle neck and black pants. His hair was still messy and cute. Sakura walked over to the couch and sat down by him. Syaoran was looking at a picture of a boy with mischievous amber eyes and messy chestnut hair. He appeared to be about four years old. He was sharing and ice cream cone with a beautiful woman in her early thirties. She had amber eyes and sleek black hair that  
was beautifully pulled into a bun on her head. They seemed to be in a park under a cherry blossom tree. The boys expression was priceless. His eyes were filled with hapiness and so was his smile. Syaoran was smiling at the picture, but a single tear ran down his cheek. "What a kawaii picture!" Sakura said. She looked at Syaoran and noticed the tears. "Syaoran-kun, are you okay?" asked Sakura. "This is a picture of me and my mother at our favorite place. We went there all the time. This picture was taken a week before she was admitted into the hospital. That was the last time we were there together. 9 days later, she died of cancer," Syaoran said. His eyes swelled up and more tears ran down his cheeks. He took his hands and placed them over his face. This was the first time anyone else, besides Hyskito, saw the powerful Syaoran Li cry. Sakura's heart wrenched when she saw Syaoran like that. She put her arm around his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. He did the same thing  
and he wrapped his arms around her still sobbing. She rubbed his back to try and comfort him. Soon he calmed down and pulled away from the hug. "Arigato," Syaoran said. "I was happy to do it. That's what friends are for," she replied taking his hand in hers. "Sakura-chan, I'm really glad to have such a great friend like you. Sakura-chan, you're the best friend that I have ever had," Syaoran said. Sakura was over powered by the words. Syaoran had a sweet sensitive side and this was one of the times his sensitive side came out. "Syaoran-kun, I should be saying that to you. No one has ever treated me with so much respect as much as you have. Arigato," Sakura said pulling Syaoran into another hug. Syaoran gladly accepted and hugged back. They were like that for a two or three minutes when they both realized what they were doing and quickly jumped back. "Gomen nasai!," they both said in unison blushing furiously. "Well, let's go start your horse riding lessons! Shall we?" Syaoran  
asked trying to change the subject. "Hai, let's go!" Sakura replied all giddy.  
  
~~~~~~Horse Riding Lessons~~~~~~  
  
"Let's see, do you want to use Yasmina again or do you want to use another horse?" Syaoran asked Sakura. "I really liked Yasmina yesterday, let's use her!" Sakura replied. Syaoran went into the stable and came back with a Yasmina. "Okay, today well gain more control on the horse and work on your speed," Syaoran explained. Sakura got on the horse without Syaoran's help. "Okay, just go through the things I taught you yesterday. I'll be back in just a sec," Syaoran instructed. He quickly ran into the stable and came out on a marvelous black horse. `Wow, prince charming,' Sakura thought getting a dreamy look on her face. "Earth to Sakura-chan, are you there?" Syaoran said waving his hand infront of Sakura's face. "Huh? Oh...uh...gomen nasai, Syaoran-kun," Sakura replied coming back to reality. "Well, who's that?" Sakura asked looking at the horse. "This is Joseph. A couple days ago he and one of the other horses named Hien had a pony. The pony's name is Leo," Syaoran replied.  
Sakura grimaced at the name `Hien' due to the past experience she had. Okay, the speed depends on how fast you pull on the steer. Harder you pull, the faster the horse will go. Try pulling a little harder than you usually do. Remember, I said pull a LITTLE harder," Syaoran instructed. Sakura did as she was told and the horse obeyed. She could tell that the horse was going faster and that she was in control. Syaoran rode by her side keeping a close eye on her. "Good Sakura-chan! You're doing great! If you're not scared, pull the steer a little more. Sakura did but little did she know that a bee was right behind the horse. * buzz, buzz * Soon the be stung the horse and that's when the trouble started. The horse yelped and jumped up. Then it started galloping at top speed all over the place. "Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! Syaoran-kun, do something!" Sakura yelled in fear. Syaoran instructed the horse to start moving and pulled hard on the steer to catch up to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, grab my  
hand when I come near by!" Syaoran yelled to her. (A/N: Okay, I just realized how corny this is and how much it sucks. You still have to review, but I will accept constructive critisizm.) Syaoran had finally caught up to the shocked horse and the screaming Sakura. He reached one hand out to get Sakura while he used the other to cover his eyes from all of the dirt. Sakura was in to much shock to grab Syaoran's hand and the horse had sped up more and had made it even harder for Syaoran to get Sakura. Soon Syaoran got close enough to the horse and he grabbed Sakura by the hips and pulled her off the horse. He placed her on the his horse and held her. Then Sakura had passed out in his arms. Syaoran rode back to the stable with one arm around Sakura holding her tight and the other on the steer. He instructed the stablemen to go calm down the run away horse and bring her back to the stable. Thank goodness the whole farm was fenced so that none of the animals could escape. He got  
off the horse and got the unconsious Sakura down. He carried her all of the way to the house they were staying in. The door was left unlocked so he went in.  
  
~~~~~~In Sakura's room~~~~~~  
  
He carried Sakura to her own room and placed her on the bed. He rushed to the kitchen and got a big bowl of cool water and a towel. He went back into the room and sat down next to her. He dabbed the towel in to the water and rung it out. Then he put the towel on her forehead. `Sakura-chan, please be alright. Please be alright,' Syaoran thought dabbing the towel in the water again and placing it on her forehead. Sakura cheeks were slightly pink and there was cold sweat on her face. He tried calling her name and telling her to wake up, but nothing worked. No response came from her. `This is all my fault! This is ALL MY FAULT! Why did I give her riding lessons? Why did I bring her to Okayama? Ah, I can't take this anymore!' Syaoran thought. Then he slammed his fist against the wooden side table. Then he just buried his face in his hands in fustration. He went to the window and opened it and let in the fresh air. `Sakura, please be alright. I hope you nothing happens to you  
mentally. I hope you can trust me after this,' Syaoran thought again. He reached for the phone and called Pizza Hut and ordered a cheese large pizza for him and Sakura. When he looked up to see the what time it was it readd 4:3O PM. `2 hours and she still hasn't waken up,' Syaoran thought. He buried his head in his hands again, when suddenly he heard someone calling him though the sound was very faint. "S-s-syao-syaoran-kun, Syaoran-kun," Sakura said with her eyes still closed. Soon her eyes were open and her green orbs were now visible. "Sakura-chan! You're awake!" Syaoran said joyfully. His eyes were filled with tears of happiness. "Oww...my head," Sakura said. Then she started seeing flashbacks of what had happened. She even saw the part where Syaoran had saved her. "Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Sakura asked concerned. "I'll be okay," she replied. "Sakura-chan, I am SO, SO sorry. I shouldn't have given you lessons on how to ride. It's all my fault!" Syaoran said.  
"Syaoran-kun, it's no one's fault. What happened, just happened. Don't blame yourself. Besides, I should be thanking you. You saved my life," Sakura started, "That was also pretty fun. Let's go again!" "Umm... Sakura-chan, I think you're still a little light headed. Let me go get some water for you," Syaoran said. The expression on his face was priceless, it was just pure fear. "Nonsence, Syao-kun! I was just joking. Really, thank you," Sakura said. Syaoran blushed at the little nick name she gave him. `Syao-kun, I like that name,' Syaoran thought. * ding dong. Ding dong * went the doorbell. "Hold on just a sec, Sakura-chan. That must be the pizza guy," Syaoran said quickly dashing to the door. He took the pizza and payed the guy. Then he placed it on the dining table and went back to Sakura's room and plopped down on the bed. "Sakura-chan, I really am very, very sorry. Do you forgive me?" Syaoran asked holding her hand. "Syao-kun, how can I forgive you if you didn't do  
anything wrong?"  
  
Sakura asked giggling. Syaoran sighed in relief. "But Syaoran, I won't forgive you if the pizza gets cold. Last one their is a rotten  
  
egg!" Sakura said rushing through the door to the pizza. "Yeah, and the first one eats it!" Syaoran shouted out. Sakura got their first and stuck her tongue out. Syaoran just sweat dropped. The both got their slices of pizza and plopped down on the couch. They decided to watch t.v. but their wasn't anything good on. They started watching an anime cartoon called `Card Catcher Saki'. "Hey, this show ain't so bad. It seems so familiar though," Syaoran said. "Yeah, I agree," Sakura. (A/N: That is soooooooooo CHEESY! Gee, I wonder why it seems so familiar. Don't you?) The show was about a girl who released these cards and had to catch them again with the help of her photo camera obsessed friend, Tonoyo, a guardian beast, Neroberos, and a Chinese boy named Shalan, who is her rival at first but ends up falling in love with her. Soon, they finished their pizza and `Card Catcher Saki' ended, they were bored again. "I'm bored," Syaoran said. "Yeah, me too," Sakura replied in a bored  
tone. "So what do you wanna do?" Syaoran asked. "I dunno," Sakura simly responded. "Uhh... you wanna play poker?" asked Syaoran. "Iie, I suck at it," Sakura responded. "I know! Let's go to the park! The weather outside is great today and you haven't been there yet. Believe me, it's really beautiful," Syaoran suggested. "Okay, let me go freshen up," Sakura responded. "Alright," Syaoran said. Soon, Sakura came out all freshened up and was ready to go. "Sakura-chan, do you mind if we go walking. It's not a very long walk and I really don't want to take the car," Syaoran said. "Of course not. I personally would love that," Sakura said putting on one of her kawaii smiles. Syaoran blushed and smiled back.  
  
~~~~~~On the Walk~~~~~~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were walking in the beautiful sunlight. "Wow Syaoran-kun! You were right. The is beautiful," Sakura said. "I knew you'd like it," Syaoran replied. The park was big and the sidewalk was lined up with cherry blossom trees on each side. "Look Syao-kun, the swings are actually free!" Sakura said running to the them. The sat down next to eachother and started swinging. "I bet I can go higher than you can, Syao-kun," Sakura said, "In your dreams, Sakura-chan," Syaoran replied with a smirk. They both started going higher and higher. They went so high they were about to swing over the pole that the swings were connected to. "Syao-kun, can we stop, PLEASE. This is getting a little scary," Sakura said. "Why, are you chicken," Syaoran asked slyly. "N-n-no, why would I be s-s-sc-scared?" Sakura replied. "It's okay Sakura-chan, we can stop. I'm getting a bit dizzy myself," Syaoran said. Sakura sighed in relief. "Arigato, Syao-kun," she replied happily. The stopped  
swinging and got off. * ring, ring * went a bell. "Oooooohh, ICE CREAM!!" Sakura said. Then she reached in her pocket and blushed. She had no money to pay for it. "Umm... Syao-kun, can you buy me some ice cream? I have no money," Sakura said blushing. Syaoran chuckled at how cute she was. "Sakura, it's nothing to be embarressed about. I was going to buy ice cream for me and you anyways," Syaoran replied. "Arigato!!" Sakura said. "What flavor would you like?" asked the ice cream man. "Umm... I'll have chocolate. (A/N: no duh!) What would you like Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked. "I'll have... strawberry!" Sakura replied. "Okay, so that's one chocolate cone and one strawberry cone?" the ice cream man asked. "Yep," Sakura and Syaoran replied in unison. The man handed them cones and they started licking away. "Mmm... just what I needed," Sakura said. "You two are such a cute couple. You remind me of my sister and my brother-in-law, you two are just made for eachother," the man said  
admiringly. Sakura and Syaoran blushed furiously. "Umm... well you see, we're not a couple. We're just friends. We aren't going out or anything," Syaoran said. Sakura's heart sank at the words as did Syaoran's. For some reason, the words really hurt them. They didn't know why, (A/N: sheesh, talk about dense!) but it just hurt. "Such a shame. Well, I'm sorry for doing that, please forgive me," the man said. "Forgiven," they S+S both said in unison. When they realized what they did, they started blushing again. The man left and started walking the other direction. Sakura and Syaoran just walked in silence licking away nervously on their ice cream. The had never blushed like that ever. Time flew by and the sun started setting. "Will you look that? Time flew by so fast, the sun is already setting," Syaoran said. "Wow, I didn't know we were here that long,'' Sakura said. Their ice cream was already finished. "I guess we should start heading for the farm," Syaoran suggested.  
"Okay, let's go," Sakura replied. The started walking and talking about their childhood and those funny moments they went through when they were just kids. Soon they got to the house and Syaoran opened the door. They got in and prepared dinner. Syaoran made some low mein and Sakura had made some lemon chicken. (A/N: I don't know what orriental ppl eat for dinner, so i just put down what i usually eat at the chinese restraunts.) Soon, they had finished. "Wow, that meal was delicious! I'm stuffed!" Sakura said. "Yeah, me too," Syaoran replied. "Wow it's late we should be going to bed. It's already 10:30," Syaoran said. "Yeah, I'm tired. Goodnight Syao-kun," Sakura said as she yawned. "Goodnight, Saku-chan. Do you mind if I call you that?" Syaoran asked. "Nope. Not at all. I like the name!" Sakura said. "Anyways, goodnight," Sakura said. They walked to their own rooms and a small blush creeped up Sakura's cheek. `Saku-chan, I like that. It sounds nice coming from his lips,'  
Sakura thought. She changed and went to bed dreaming of Syaoran and wonderful days with him again.  
  
~~~~~~Soon~~~~~~  
  
The days had gone by and Sakura's riding lessons were done. She now riding like a charm. The week had flown by so fast, it was already the last day in Okayama...  
  
Okay, that does it for the last chapter. Sorry for being so slow on updating. Please review and tell me what you think. I wanna know! It may take me another week to write the next chapter. I think you'll like the next chapter better than the other lame Okayama chapters. Hien, I think you really liked that chapter. Okay minna-san you have to vote for choice A: faster updates but shorter chapters, or choice B: longer chapters but longer updates. Ja!  
  
~*~*~*~KaWaIi_LiBrA_WaZiHa-cHaN~*~*~*~ 


	7. The Last Day in Okayama

Hey minna-san! It's me again! Since I have nothing to do (not really), I might as well update. I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. What can I do if I'm lazy? Hee-hee. By the way, ALMOST NO BODY VOTED!! The only ppl who voted were Saki, Patricia and Hien. Hien didn't even do a valid vote. She voted for choice C. If you don't vote, how will I know what you want? Vote for either choice A: faster updates but shorter chapters, or choice B: longer chapters but slower updates. Either works fine for me. Thanks to all of my reviewers. I'm sorry you didn't like the last chapter Hien. Don't forget to R+R! Please review. This may be a short chapter or it may not.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or CC. I wish I did though! ^_~ I'm only twelve and I only got $9.75 in my wallet. I had $20.75, but my so-called friends borrowed $11 from me in ONE DAY! :( There is no point in suing me. CLAMP owns CCS. And Smellvana owns CC, but they totally ruined the thing.  
  
  
  
Hum Ho Gaye Aapke [I've Become Yours]  
  
By: Kawaii_Libra_Waziha-chan  
  
Chapter Seven: The Last Day In Okayama  
  
  
  
Key:  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Song  
  
* Sound *  
  
~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Brief summary of previous chapter:  
  
Syaoran was giving Sakura riding lessons when suddenly the horse that Sakura was sitting on, went out of control. Sakura passed out and wasn't waking up. Syaoran took care of her until she was better and then they went to the park and bought ice cream.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~The Morning of the Last Day~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran woke up groggily that morning. The sun had shone brightly and danced upon his face. He got up out of bed and looked at the calendar. A thought had just hit him. It was the last day that he and Sakura were going to be in Okayama. He didn't like the thought. He slowly walked over to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, took a quick shower, and got changed. He came out wearing khaki pants, a red collared shirt and a navy blue sweatshirt that had POLO written in big white letters, over his shirt. Of course he looked handsome as usual. His He didn't bother combing his hair because it all ways stayed the same. He put on brown leather shoes to go with the outfit. He came out of his room and saw that Sakura wasn't there. He knocked on her door softly. She didn't open the door so he decided to open the door and look in. He saw his angel still sleeping and looking so peaceful. He really didn't want to wake her up but he didn't have a choice. She looked like she was having a nice dream. (A/N: duh! Hello, she's dreaming of you Syao-kun!!) He gently shook her and called her name. "Saku- chan, Saku-chan, it's time to wake up. We have to start packing up," Syaoran said gently. "5 more minutes, please," Sakura replied still in her sleep. "Saku-chan, you still have to wake up. If you don't pack up, we won't be able to leave," Syaoran said. Sakura was awake but she still had her eyes closed. ' If we can't leave with out me packing, why pack at all? I don't want to leave Okayama, the beautiful landscape, but most of all, I don't want to leave the wonderful time me and Syaoran are spending together. If only I could stay,' Sakura thought. She opened her eyes and turned crimson. The man of her dreams was right there. His face was only 5 measly inches away from her face and he was very close to her. Syaoran smiled one of his only-for-Sakura smiles at her as she got up. She liked waking up to the man of her dreams right by her. 'Why do I have this funny feeling around Syaoran? Why am I turning red?' Sakura thought to herself. "Well good morning sleepy head," Syaoran said cheerfully. "Good morning," Sakura replied stretching. "Why don't you go change while I get breakfast ready, okay?" Syaoran suggested. "Alright," Sakura replied. Syaoran left the room and Sakura just stared dreamily. 'Wow, he's so sweet,' Sakura thought. She turned crimson again and wondered why she was feeling this way. She got out of bed and went to brush her teeth, take a quick shower and change. She came out wearing a black skirt that went down to her shin and a lavender turtle neck shirt. She put on black boots with her out fit. She tide the long auburn tresses that went down a little passed her shoulders, into a half ponytail. When she came out, Syaoran just looked at her with admiration and a pinkish hue came upon his cheeks making him look even more kawaii. He quickly turned back before Sakura could notice that he was staring. She went into the kitchen and looked over Syaoran's shoulder to see what he was cooking. He was cooking two omelets that smelled delicious. "Mmm... this smells good! When will it be ready to eat?" Sakura asked enthusiastically. "In about a second or two," Syaoran replied smiling. He put one of the omelets on Sakura's plate and he put one on his own too. Next, he poured some OJ in Sakura's glass and some in his own. (Haa haa, Hien! I asked O.J would he rather be gay or get married to you. And he had to think about it for a whole 5 minutes! He also said that you MIGHT grow up to be pretty. No, really you look fine. Don't worry about what the stupid a**hole says) He sat down across from Sakura and sighed. "You do know that this is our last day in Okayama, right?" Syaoran asked. "Hai," Sakura replied. 'Why do we have to leave?' Sakura and Syaoran thought. "Saku-chan, after breakfast I need to go run some errands so I'll be gone for a while. If you need me, just give me a call," Syaoran said. "Okay," Sakura said. They talked about usual stuff during the rest of breakfast. Then, Syaoran left to run his errands. Sakura cleaned up and went to the stables to just ride around on the horses since she wouldn't see them again. (A/N: or would she?)  
  
~~~~~~After Syaoran was running errands~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran was done running his errands and was heading home. He spotted a small antique jewelry shop and decided to check it out. He stepped out of his car and went in. As he was walking down the aisles, he spotted a little necklace. Immediately, it reminded him of Sakura. The chain was silver and it had a little cherry blossom pendant made out of rose stones. It was outlined with little white diamonds and it had a medium sized emerald in the middle of it. The necklace was completely breath taking and looked lovely. "That's one heck of a beautiful necklace," said the elderly saleswoman. "Yes, it is," Syaoran replied not taking his eyes off the pendant. "Is it for your wife, girlfriend, or somethin'?" the woman asked. Syaoran turned crimson and his cheeks were practically burning his face. "N- no, it's just for a friend," Syaoran said still blushing. "Sure it is, lover boy," the woman said teasingly. "How much is it?" Syaoran asked. "That will be $3,500," she replied. (A/N: I don't know the Japanese currency so I just used dollars instead. "I'll take it," Syaoran said. "Some 'friend'," the clerk said under her breath. Syaoran made out a check and handed it to her. "Would you like this to be wrapped?" the clerk asked. "Yes please," Syaoran replied. Soon the woman came out with a box wrapped in golden wrapping paper. "Arigato," Syaoran said as he left. "Poor boy, he's already head over heels in love with the girl and he doesn't even know it. Kids...they're so dense," the clerk said when Syaoran left.  
  
~~~~~~Syaoran's car~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran sat in his car and pondered. 'Hmm...this looks like a great gift for Saku-chan's birthday! Since it's only a week away, maybe I should just wait until it comes,' Syaoran thought as he put the little box in his briefcase. (A/N: Don't ask me how Syaoran knows about her birthday. -_-;;) He drove off with a smile on his face.  
  
He wished this vacation would never end. 'If I pray to God, will he let me stay with Sakura for just one more day?' Syaoran asked himself.  
  
~~~~~~When he got home~~~~~~  
  
When Syaoran got home, he spotted Sakura on the couch reading a magazine. Sakura looked up and flashed him one of her kawaii smiles making Syaoran blush. "Saku-chan, how do you pray to God?" Syaoran asked. "Don't you know how to pray to God Syao-kun?" Sakura asked. "I've seen it a whole bunch of times, but how do you REALLY pray? You know, like make-it-come- true-pray," Syaoran said. "Syao-kun, all you need to do is pray with a soft heart and a good intensions," Sakura replied. 'Soft heart and good intensions. Maybe I can do it.' Syaoran thought to himself. Syaoran left the living room into his own bedroom and walked over to the open window. He looked upward towards the sky. "God, I'm not really an expert at these pray things. You know, Okayama could use a good thunderstorm tonight. You see, I really don't want to drive all the way from Okayama to Tokyo at night. It's too dark and I can't see. If your listening, God, please send a thunderstorm to Okayama and make sure it's a good one. Before I leave, can you do me a favor? Can you please make all of Sakura's dreams and wishes come true? She's a great girl and she's...well...my best friend. I don't know why, but I get a funny feeling around her. Well, it's been nice talkin' to you God. You're a good listener," Syaoran said. He shut the window and went back to where Sakura was; in the living room. (A/N: In case I didn't mention this, Sakura and Syaoran are planning to drive back to Tokyo in the night and they plan to get there in the morning.) "Well did you pray?" Sakura asked giggling. "Not necessarily. We just had a little chat," Syaoran replied. "That's nice," Sakura said. "Syao-kun, I made us both lunch. We'll be having a nice iceberg salad and a sandwich," Sakura said pretending to be some French waitress. Syaoran chuckled. "Wee, wee, madam," Syaoran replied with his best French accent making Sakura giggle. "Let's dig in," Sakura said. They ate their lunch with some light conversation about their past lives and their child hood. "Did you finish running your errands Syao-kun?" Sakura asked. "I ran my errands and more," Syaoran replied. "And more?" Sakura asked confused. "Never mind," Syaoran said sighing. Sakura just shrugged and continued eating. Soon they were done and they offered to help each other with their packing.  
  
~~~~~~While packing~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran had just finished packing and was going to check on Sakura. * Knock, knock * Syaoran knocked on the door and waited for a response. "Come in!" Sakura yelled through the door. Syaoran slowly opened the door and as soon as he did, he went wide-eyed. In front of him was Sakura with all of her belongings scattered all over the place. "Uhh...need some help?" Syaoran asked eyeing the mess in front of him. "Yes, PLEASE," Sakura pleaded. Syaoran slowly moved his way to the other side of the room, careful not to step on Sakura's stuff. "How did this happen?" Syaoran asked. "Uhh... well you see, I sorta thought that if I laid my belongings on the floor, it would be easier to pack up. Hee-hee, I'm such a baka, ne?" Sakura laughed nervously. Syaoran didn't say a word and just started picking up the clothes and folding them. Sakura joined in and they soon started picking up and folding. Syaoran also got the other stuff out of Sakura's closet and neatly sorted them into categories so that it would be easier pack. There was one drawer that Syaoran didn't dare touch because he knew that it had some of Sakura's personal stuff in side. (A/N: meaning lingerie, a diary, etc.) The big clue that gave him the thought that it was private was the sign taped on it saying "Private! You touch you die!" Syaoran and Sakura continued packing until the items were in neat little stacks. Shirts were in one pile; pants and skirts were in another. Scrunchies, small items and big items were also some of the stacks. Soon, they put all of the things in the suitcase and were done. "Phew, that was tiring," Sakura said plopping down on the bed. "Yeah, I'm pooped," Syaoran said plopping down beside her. "I'm also hungry. Wanna go get something to eat on our last night here?" Syaoran asked. "I'm also hungry. I don't want to leave the house, let's cook something!" Sakura suggested. "Okay," Syaoran replied. They headed off for the kitchen together.  
  
~~~~~~Cooking~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran was making one of his special gourmet dishes again. This time he was making lemon-pepper shrimp. Sakura was making some lo mien. Syaoran started chuckling for some reason. "Hoe, Syao-kun? What are you laughing at?" Sakura asked. "Nothing really. It was just that the shrimp reminded me of the incident at the restaurant. Do you remember?" Syaoran asked. "Unfortunately, yes I do. It's not really one of my fondest memories. Yet you still have to admit, it was pretty funny. Actually, it was hilarious!" Sakura said. Soon she started laughing her head off as Syaoran joined the laughter. Soon, they both calmed down and started cooking again. The kitchen was filled with wonderful smells that made both of their mouths water. Finally they were finished cooking and the sat down to eat. "Wow, this food smells delicious!" Sakura said anxiously. "I agree," Syaoran replied. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's dig in!" Sakura said. Soon they began eating the tasty food and enjoying themselves. They talked about how they were going to miss Okayama and its beauty. After they were done eating they watched 'Card Catcher Saki'.  
  
~~~~~~Leaving~~~~~~  
  
Before they knew it, it was already time to leave. "Oh, it's already time to leave," Syaoran said sadly. "Yeah, I noticed," Sakura also said sadly. "Well, let's go," Syaoran continued. Sakura and Syaoran turned off all of the electronics in the vacation home and left. Syaoran locked the door and headed for the car. "Syaoran-san, Syaoran-san, wait!" yelled a male voice. The young man appeared in front of Syaoran trying to catch his breath. "Sokai-san, is there something wrong?" Syaoran asked. "Sir, it's awfully late and are you sure that you want head off?" Sokai asked. "Yes, it's okay with me," Syaoran replied. 'God, didn't you here my prayers? Oh well, I guess that I'm too sinful. Well, God, I hope you at least made Sakura's wishes come true. You know, Okayama really needed that rain. So did I,' Syaoran thought. "Alright sir. It's your choice," Sokai said. Then he left for the stables. "Shall we?" Syaoran asked opening the car door. "Yes we may," Sakura replied getting in to the passenger seat of the car. 'Rain, rain; come and stay. Syaoran wants to get stuck in rain. Tokyo's too far away. Rain, rain; come and stay,' Syaoran kept on singing in his head. Syaoran saw a flash of lightning in the sky. Right after that, he heard the sound of thunder. It started raining HARD. They were already about 35 miles away from the farm and they couldn't turn back now. "Syao-kun, I think we should stop for the night," Sakura suggested. "Sure," Syaoran replied. 'Yes! God, you're the GREATEST!!' Syaoran thought happily. They soon approached a house. Syaoran pulled up to the gate and honked. The gate guard came running outside trying his best to hold on to his hat. Syaoran rolled down his window when the man came up. "Yes sir, how may I help you?" the guard asked. "As you see, it's pouring out here and we wondering if there would be some place we could stay at for the night," Syaoran said. "Well, the Mister and Mistress are out, but I'm sure they won't mind you staying," the man replied. "Go to the guest house that's on the west side of the house," the guard said. "Thank you very much," Syaoran said in gratitude. Syaoran parked the car in the big drive way and opened the door for Sakura. They both ran to the little guesthouse and locked the door.  
  
~~~~~~Guest House~~~~~~  
  
The guesthouse was actually pretty big in size. It had one bedroom, (A/N: No, I am NOT going to make this hentai. I'm only twelve. The only hentai person I know is Hien.) one bathroom, a kitchen and a spacious living room. The house was well decorated looking elegant yet welcoming. The lights were dim and made it feel very cozy. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning was seen and the thunder scared Sakura out of her wits. "Hoe?!" Sakura yelped frightened. Syaoran quickly ran over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Saku-chan, are you okay?" Syaoran asked concerned. "Hai, I'm okay," Sakura replied. Syaoran took his hand off of her shoulder and looked around the room. The lights were out and they had no electricity. "Oh no," Syaoran said. "It's okay, I'll just light a fire. Don't worry, we'll make it through together," Sakura reassured. Syaoran turned to her and flashed her one of his only-for-Sakura smiles. In his mind, he repeated what Sakura had just said. 'Don't worry we'll make it through together.' (A/N: Okay, another one of those corny songs are about to come. I know how much you love them.) Syaoran blushed and held his hand against his heart. He was having one of those funny feelings again. (A/N: Sakura searching the house for some flash lights. /Name\ will indicate who's singing. They're not singing this out loud. They're singing it to themselves. PAY ATTENTION TO THE SONG! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT! The song will start in 3...2...1)  
  
/SYAORAN\  
  
Why have you set this odd feeling in my heart?  
  
Why did you place this fire in my m?  
  
Why did you?  
  
Hum Ho Gaye Aapke  
  
I've become yours.  
  
Syaoran looked over where Sakura was. He couldn't help but stare in admiration. She was an angel. That was the best way to put it. Sakura was looking about for a flash light and some other things. Sakura looked over at Syaoran and their eyes got locked.  
  
/SAKURA\  
  
Why have you set this odd feeling in me?  
  
Why have you set this flame on my heart?  
  
Why have you?  
  
Hum Ho Gaye Aapke  
  
I've become yours.  
  
Yes, I've become yours.  
  
Sakura turned her head to hide the blush on her face. This new feeling she had was almost scaring her. No body had ever cared for her as much as Syaoran did. Syaoran had also turned his head away. He couldn't stop thinking about her. 'Why can't I stop thinking about her? What is this?' Syaoran thought. (A/N: * sighs * Tsk, tsk. So dense.)  
  
/SYAORAN\  
  
When my world was always against me,  
  
You were there,  
  
Your smile is like sunshine,  
  
Your scent fills the air.   
  
/SAKURA\  
  
You gave me salvation,  
  
When I had none,  
  
Your smile dries up my tears,  
  
Yes dear, you are the one,  
  
Sakura turned away and walked to the kitchen. Syaoran was left standing there staring at her in admiration. He ran is fingers through his hair and turned away. 'I can't take it anymore. Sakura is just a girl. Just like all of the others. Or is she?' Syaoran thought to himself. He opened the door and headed outside where it was raining. He didn't bother taking an umbrella. He just stood out side with his arms wide open. He was soaking himself. The rain made him feel relaxed and calm. Sakura saw him outside and she grabbed the umbrella and headed towards the door. When she saw Syaoran there with his arms open, she giggled. She ran up beside him and put the umbrella over both of them. Syaoran blushed. They stood there in a comfortable silence watching the raindrops pour. A gust of wind came by and blew the umbrella away and they were both getting soaked again. Syaoran pulled off his sweater and put it over Sakura so that she wouldn't get wet. They both ran to the guesthouse and closed the door. Sakura giggled at Syaoran sudden act of going out side and freezing them both. She thanked him for covering her with his sweater. She saw that Syaoran was completely wet and his clothes were clinging to him. She ran to the linen closet and pulled out some towels. She ran back and wrapped Syaoran in the towels. She took another towel and started drying his hair with it. Syaoran blushed and smiled.  
  
/SYAORAN\  
  
How can I tell you how I feel?  
  
My eyes are the only things that reveal.  
  
If I told you would you return love?  
  
My love, you are all I think of.  
  
Why did you set this odd feeling in my heart?  
  
Why did you place this fire in me?  
  
Why did you?  
  
Hum Ho Gaye Aapke,  
  
I've become yours.  
  
Syaoran's hair was now partially dry and Sakura had stopped wringing his hair out with the towel. She got up and walked over to the kitchen. Syaoran was getting even more stressed about the situation with Sakura. Little did he know that love had hit him. Syaoran had tensed up and he lit a cigarette. Meanwhile, Sakura had lit a fire in the fireplace making the living room warmer. Then, she went into the kitchen and started cutting an apple into slices. She watched Syaoran smoking again. 'There he goes again. Smoking. And just when I thought that he'd quit. He's to handsome to smoke and be under stress.' Sakura thought. Then she blushed at the last sentence.  
  
/SAKURA\  
  
Why must one keep their feelings locked up?  
  
Open up the heart and let it all out.  
  
If only the words came out of my mouth,  
  
If only I could just tell you,  
  
My love is true.  
  
Why have you set this odd feeling in me?  
  
Why have you set this flame on my heart?  
  
Why have you?  
  
Hum Ho Gaye Aapke  
  
I've become yours.  
  
Yes, I've become yours  
  
Sakura walked over to Syaoran with the cut up apple and an ashtray. She stood in front of Syaoran not saying a word. She just kept on smiling. Syaoran knew what she wanted him to so. He put out the cigarette in the ashtray and took an apple slice. Sakura smile turned brighter and Syaoran just smiled back.  
  
/SAKURA & SYAORAN\  
  
If only you knew my darling,  
  
If only you knew.  
  
Why have you set this odd feeling in me?  
  
Why have you set this flame on my heart?  
  
Why have you?  
  
Hum Ho Gaye Aapke  
  
I've become yours.  
  
Yes, I've become yours  
  
(A/N: *sniff, sniff* isn't this just soooooooooooooo kawaii?) 'She cares for me. She really does.' Syaoran thought. Sakura walked over to the kitchen again. She opened the refrigerator door and took out a bottle of water. Syaoran did the same. Sakura walked over to the couch and just sat there staring at a magazine. The firelight made it easier for her to read. Syaoran walked over to a window and looked out. The storm was still very harsh and they probably couldn't leave until morning. He stared out their for ten more minutes. When he turned back around, he saw that Sakura had already fell fast asleep. Syaoran smiled at the sleeping angel and walked over to the couch. "Saku-chan, I don't know what you've been doing to me. Every time I see you, my heart beats faster and I get this funny feeling I have never had before. If you only knew," Syaoran whispered to his sleeping angel. He carefully picked her up and carried her over to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and covered her with a blanket. 'So innocent,' he thought. Before he left he placed a small but sweet kiss on her forehead. He didn't care that he was having these feelings anymore. He started liking these feelings. He looked at the sleeping angel again in admiration before he closed the door and left. Syaoran took a blanket out of the linen closet and he laid down on the sofa. He covered himself with the blanket and fell asleep dreaming about Sakura.  
  
/SYAORAN\  
  
Hum Ho Gaye Aapke,  
  
I've become yours.  
  
(A/N: Whoa. That took me a long time to write! Well that's it for the seventh chapter. I hope u liked it. You probably didn't. PLEASE REVIEW! Don't forget to place a vote either. VOTE A: FASTER UPDATES BUT SHORTER CHAPTERS; OR CHOICE B: LONGER CHAPTERS BUT SLOWER UPDATES. Thanx for actually taking the time to read the story. Ja!  
  
~*~*~Kawaii_Libra_Waziha-chan~*~*~ 


	8. First Man?

Hey minna-san! I'm back again and it's finally SPRING BREAK!! Yay!!!!!!!!!! You know what that means… MORE UPDATES! Someone requested that shouldn't make my paragraphs stacked up. I try double spacing on my chapters, but they never come up. I'll try to make it less hard to read. Someone also requested that I add more S+S. Isn't there enough so far? I'm trying to add as much S+S mush as possible. By the way, for the one's that want to know when the wedding is coming, I won't tell you yet. That would just give away the story. Dang it! Why did Spring Break have to be only ONE FREAKIN' WEEK long?! Oh well, I should be happy that they let us even have Spring Break. Remember to R+R. Onegai? You know, more reviews can lead to faster updates. *hint, hint* ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of its characters. I only own the one that you don't usually see. In other words, THERE IS NO POINT IN SUEING A FREAKIN' TWELVE YEAR OLD WHEN SHE'S NOT EVEN FREAKIN' PROFITING FROM THE STORY!!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~Brief Summary of the Last Chapter~~~~~~  
  
It was Sakura and Syaoran's last day/night in Okayama. They got stuck in the rain and had to stay at some guesthouse. There was lots of S+S mush. I don't really know why I need to give yall summaries of the last chapters. If yall love my story enough, yall should remember it.  
  
  
  
Hum Ho Gaye Aapke [I've Become Yours]  
  
By: Kawaii-Libra-Waziha-chan  
  
Chapter Eight: Work havoc and Syaoran's feelings  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
* Sounds *  
  
Song  
  
(A/N: Author Notes)  
  
~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~  
  
Sakura woke up finding herself in a very large bed. She got up and got some of her personal stuff from her suitcase. She dragged herself into the bathroom and went through the usual morning routine, brush, shower and change.  
  
She came out wearing a khaki skirt that went down to her shins and a pink turtle neck shirt. Over the shirt she wore a jean jacket. On her feet were some pink sandals. She tied her honey colored hair into a half- pony tail with a silver clip. (A/N: Dang, Syaoran knows clothes very well since he bought the stuff for her.)  
  
She walked into the living room finding a sleeping Syaoran on the couch. She sighed dreamily at the sleeping Syaoran.  
  
'How kawaii! Uh-oh, Tomoyo's starting to rub off on me,' Sakura thought. Syaoran looked absolutely innocent with his chestnut strands of hair over his eyes. He looked like he was in a state of bliss.  
  
Sakura absent-mindedly brushed the stands away. Syaoran started showing some signs that he was waking up. He slowly opened his eyes to find smiling Sakura.  
  
"Good morning, Syao-kun," Sakura greeted. "Good morning," he replied back. Syaoran sat up and looked at his watch. He went wide-eyed at the time. "Oh crap! It's already 9:30!" Syaoran said jumping out of his seat. He quickly got his toothbrush and clothes and ran into the bathroom. Sakura went in to the kitchen and started to make breakfast, her famous pancakes.  
  
Syaoran came out wearing some khaki pants and a baby blue turtle neck shirt. Over that he wore a jean jacket and he wore some brown leather shoes on his feet. (A/N: Wow, what a coincidence! They're almost wearing the same thing! O my gawd!)  
  
(A/N: It just occurred to me about their hair. Even though they take showers, it comes out dry. Just pretend that they blow dried it with a super powerful blow dryer.) "You made it just in time Syao-kun! The pancakes are ready," Sakura said. "Good, I'm hungry!" Syaoran replied.  
  
They both sat down on the table and had their breakfast. The guesthouse provided everything that was needed. They had a light conversation about how they were going to miss Okayama.  
  
"Phew, I'm stuffed! I probably had four pancakes!" Syaoran said rubbing his stuffed tummy. "Yeah, me too. Since were done, why don't we head off?" Sakura suggested. "That sounds good to me," Sakura replied taking the plates into the kitchen. Syaoran followed her and insisted that he wash the plates.  
  
Sakura made sure that everything was clean and that they didn't leave anything there. Sakura and Syaoran got into the car and were started going. At the gate, Syaoran thanked the guard that had let them in and they were off.  
  
~~~~~~Back to Tokyo~~~~~~  
  
"Back to Tokyo again," Sakura said sighing. "Yep," Syaoran replied. The drive was beautiful and they had stopped a couple of times for bathroom breaks. They drove for hours already and they had stopped at tiny little restaurant for lunch. They restaurant was called Terada's Soups and Rice. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and nodded. They thought it would be a nice place to stop and eat.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sat down and got menus. They stared at the menus for a minute and called the waiter. "Yes sir, what would you like to have?" the waiter asked. "I'll have the egg drop soup and I'll have a Dr. Pepper with that," Syaoran replied. "And you, miss?" the waiter asked Sakura. "I'll have the same," Sakura replied. They waiter took their orders and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran waited for the orders to come. They watched the news on the TV while they waited. Soon they waiter arrived with the steaming hot food. He served the food and left. Sakura and Syaoran tasted the food and looked up at each other. "  
  
"Hey, this is really good," Syaoran said complimenting the soup. "Hai, it is," Sakura replied. The rest of their meal had barely any conversation because Sakura and Syaoran were watching the news. When they were done eating, Syaoran paid the bill and Sakura and Syaoran left.  
  
They stopped by a gas station to fill up their tank with gas and to pick up some snacks. They both shared a big bag of Andy Capp's Hot Fries®. (A/N: I don't own the Hot Fries Co. even though they're delicious!)  
  
~~~~~~Arrival at Tokyo~~~~~~  
  
They finally got to Tokyo at 8:00 PM. Syaoran got out their entire luggage and carried over to the door. Fijo opened the door. "Why, hello Syaoran-kun, nice to see you again," Fijo said. "Yes it is. Sakura and I have missed you all very much. It's very nice to be back home. Isn't it Sakura?" Syaoran asked. "Hai, it is," Sakura replied.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran entered through the door and Syaoran immediately dropped the luggage. "Ah, home sweet home," Syaoran said. "I agree," Sakura replied. "Otou-san, we're home!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
Hyskito came down stairs and greeted his son with a hug. "Nice to have you back son," Hyskito said to Syaoran. "I know, with out me how would you get dates?" Syaoran replied. Sakura giggled at his comment. "No actually I got plenty. Girls seem to like mature men these days," Hyskito acted along. "Sakura, it's nice to have you back to," Hyskito said. He gave her a small hug that a father would give to his daughter of son. (A/N: It's probably because he knows that she'll become his daughter-in-law soon.) "Say Sakura, why don't we go unpack and get some sleep, I'm really tired," Syaoran suggested. "I'd like that," Sakura replied.  
  
"Monty, will you go take our bags to our rooms?" Syaoran called. Monty came into the room and took the bags two by two into the rooms. Sakura and Syaoran both went in to their own rooms and instantly fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~A few days later~~~~~~  
  
A couple of days had passed and things were going well. Sakura was getting tired of staying around the house all day, so she decided that she'd get a job.  
  
~~~~~~The day after that~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran, Hyskito and some other guy were at a meeting and they were interviewing applicants that wanted a job there. This would be a long day since most of them didn't have the right requirements that were need. Most of them were too lazy.  
  
Hyskito, Syaoran, and the other guy, Teshino, were getting bored and they were ready to give up. Teshino stuck his head out the door and yelled "Next!" Syaoran and Hyskito just sighed. To their surprise a lady with honey colored hair and green eyes had walked in. Sakura. Sakura handed Teshino her certificates and diplomas.  
  
"Hmm… lets see. Ms. Sakura Kinimoto. Well I see that you didn't complete all of your courses at college. May I ask why?" Teshino asked. "Family problems," Sakura replied. Syaoran looked at Sakura and she looked back. They all acted casual and didn't they didn't treat her specially because they knew her. They kept this strictly professional. "Well I see that since your education is incomplete-" Teshino said before he got cut off by Hyskito. "Umm… Sakura-chan, why I think we'll talk on it. Why don't you go wait outside," Hyskito said. "Hai," Sakura replied.  
  
~~~~~~While waiting out side~~~~~~  
  
Sakura sat down in a chair and picked up a magazine off of the table. She started reading an article called 'Is He Marriage Material?'. Sakura found it quite interesting. She tried Yamasaki on it and he got only a fourth of them right because most of the questions were 'Is he truthful?' 'Is his trustworthy?' 'Did he ever let you down?' 'Are you comfortable with him?' or something of that like. She started comparing it to Syaoran. Syaoran got more right. He got about three fourths of them. He would've gotten more if only he'd met Sakura sooner.  
  
Sakura skimmed through some more articles. Suddenly, Yamasaki entered the hall with folders in his hands. Sakura and Yamasaki both froze. "Uh… Sakura… umm… I mean…K-k-kinimoto-san…uh" Yamasaki stuttered. To Sakura's luck Syaoran had entered the room to tell Sakura the news. Syaoran eyed the situation and decided to get Sakura out of it. "Takeshi-san, is there a problem?" Syaoran asked. "Uhh… no sir. I just came in to give you the documents for our next shipment," Yamasaki replied. "Thank you for the documents. You may leave now," Syaoran said. Yamasaki left the room not turning back.  
  
"Saku-chan, your points were a little low, but Otou-san said that we needed more ambitious and diligent people like you on our staff. So congratulations, you got the job!" Syaoran said. "Yes! Thank you so much! I'm very grateful. Thank you!" Sakura said joyously. "You don't need to thank us, Saku-chan, you made it happen," Syaoran replied. "You start tomorrow. I hope you'll like it," Syaoran said. "I'm sure I will," Sakura replied.  
  
~~~~~~2 days later~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was sitting at her desk preparing a speech that Syaoran would be saying next week at a presentation. When she started proof reading it and checking it for errors, her phone rang.  
  
"Hello, Syaoran Technologies, Kinimoto Sakura speaking, how may I help you?" Sakura said. "Uhh… umm… Kinimoto-san, this is Yamasaki," Yamasaki replied. "Oh… it you," Sakura simply said. "Listen Sakura-san, please, I know what I did to you was totally unforgivable, but I REALLY hope you can forgive me. I know we can't be husband and wife, but can we still be friends right?" Yamasaki pleaded.  
  
"I'm not sure, Takeshi-san," Sakura replied sternly. "Sakura-san, today's my birthday, I hope you can give me present by forgiving me," Yamasaki said. "Yamasaki-san, I forgive you," Sakura said more gently this time. "Okay, so can I come over and give you a piece of my birthday cake?" Yamasaki asked. "Yeah, you can," Sakura responded.  
  
About fifteen seconds later, there was knock at Sakura's door. "Come in, the door's open!" Sakura yelled. Yamasaki opened the door and came in. He walked over to Sakura. "Do you forgive me? Can we still be friends?" Yamasaki asked. "Hai, we can," Sakura replied. Yamasaki gave Sakura the piece of cake and smiled. "Thank you," Sakura said. "Your welcome," Yamasaki replied. Sakura and Yamasaki shook on their friendship. "I will never forget you Sakura-san," Yamasaki said. "I'll never forget you either," Sakura replied.  
  
~~~~~~3 days later at a meeting~~~~~~  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Yamasaki and other employers were at meeting discussing the current situation of their company due to a major deficiency of one of their suppliers. "Sir, the products have been very bad and the customer satisfaction had gone down very much. I think we should quit our partnership with the company and get a new supplier," Yamasaki explained to Syaoran. "So you're saying that my dad made a wrong decision in choosing them for our business?" Syaoran asked. "No sir, I didn't mean it that way. Their services were great at first but now they starting to slack off," Yamasaki replied. "So what do you think Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked. Syaoran didn't call her by the nickname he usually did because they were now talking business. "Syaoran-kun, I agree with Yamasaki. If the customer satisfaction has just gotten down that low, we should quit immediately," Sakura replied. "Okay, I guess it's settled. You are all dismissed for lunch," Syaoran said. Everyone got up and started leaving.  
  
"Saku-chan, could you please stay for a minute?" Syaoran asked. "Sure," Sakura replied. "I'm not enforcing anything or mean anything in a bad way but, I've noticed that you and Yamasaki-san have been having very friendly towards each other, have you forgiven him?" Syaoran asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice. "Yes, I decided to give him a break," Sakura replied. "But we won't be being anything more than just friends," Sakura continued. "Okay," Syaoran replied. "Syao-kun, aren't you going to eat?" Sakura asked. "No, I'm not really hungry," Syaoran replied. "Alright," Sakura replied.  
  
~~~~~~Lunchtime in the Co. Café~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, did you see the way Li-san acted with Kinimoto-san today?" asked one of the employees to another. "Forget it dude, it's just a nice friendship that's all," replied the other employer. "No, I mean it, Kinimoto-san, lives with him, they call each other by pet-names, and he told her to stay after the meeting," the first employer suggested. Unfortunately, Yamasaki over heard and got PISSED.  
  
"What did you just say about Sakura-san right now?" Yamasaki asked with full rage and jealousy in his voice. "Nothing, I just thought that Li-san and Kinimoto-san have something going on," the employer replied. "Don't ever say it AGAIN!" Yamasaki warned. "Why? You got a problem with it or somethin'?" the employer asked. This time Yamasaki got really mad (A/N: Yamasaki mad and pissed?) and grabbed the guy's collar. By now, everyone was standing around watching. The men were yelling, "FIGHT! FIGHT!" while the women just stood there.  
  
Yamasaki was just about to beat the crap out of the guy when Sakura and Syaoran walked into the room. "Hey, hey, what's going on?!" Syaoran asked coming between the two. Yamasaki calmed down and let go of the man. "What's going on?" Sakura asked. "Why are you two fighting?" Sakura continued. "Sakura-san, this guy was spreading rumors about you and Syaoran-san," Yamasaki replied. "So what?! Yamasaki-san, if he spreads rumors about us, how does it affect you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It does affect me. I was the first man in your life. You even admit it buy forgiving me," Yamasaki said. "Takeshi-san, when I said that I forgave, I forgave your mistake not you. When I said that I would never forget you, I meant I would never forget what you did to me, and last of all, when I said 'thank you' I thanked you because of you, I met a great man like Syaoran. Takeshi-san, you have no right to protect me," Sakura said to Yamasaki. "You know, most of yall think that me and Syaoran are more than platonic. Instead of keeping your thoughts to you self, you tell everyone and convince them it's true. Yall just do that because yall are jealous of him. Most of yall see him as the M.D., Managing Director, but I see him as a man of discipline, a man of dedication, a man of devotion. In other words, he is a man of distinction," Sakura said. At those words, Syaoran's heart leaped up. No one had ever said so much about him. No one had ever complimented him like this before. "Shall we leave Syao-kun?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded and they left feeling like the happiest man alive.  
  
~~~~~~In the car~~~~~~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were sitting silently as Syaoran drove. Both of them were smiling and indulging in the comfortable silence. Syaoran watched Sakura from the corner of his eye. Out of nowhere, his hand slowly crept over to Sakura's hand and it came over it. He gently tightened the grasp on her hand. Sakura responded by doing the same. The both absent- mindedly did this. Their hand stayed like that the whole way home.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
Okay, that's it for the eighth chapter. I know it's pretty short, but it was eventful right? It's 11:25 PM right now and I'm tired. I woke up at 6 AM. I really need the sleep. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon. I hope you liked this chapter. Remember to review! You know the rules, no review, no story. Ja!  
  
~*~*~Kawaii-Libra-Waziha-chan~*~*~ 


	9. Attempt to Confess

Hey minna-san! I'm back again! Yall rock! I have 106 reviews! That's only 94 more till a 200! Jenna-san, I'm sorry for writing the horse info wrong. I've never ridden a horse before. Thanx for the info! Oh yeah, I know that Syaoran is ALWAYS KAWAII! ^_~ Some one requested that I make a bonus chapter that's NC-17. Sorry, no can do. I'm only twelve. I don't know how that stuff works and I don't wanna know. It's okay, I should've warned yall. No biggie. I'm really glad yall are starting to like this ficcy. Well, this is sorta a late birthday present for one of the most kawaii characters ever… ERIOL-KUN! Happy late B-day! Enough w/ the chit chat, on w/ the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or its characters. I'm not profiting from this in any way so don't sue me.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~Brief Summary of Last Chapter~~~~~~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were about to share their first kiss when… SUPPI CAME IN AND GOT SUGAR HIGH AND STARTED SENDING LASERS AT THEM!! J/k. No what really happened was, Sakura forgave Yamasaki and when Yamasaki tried to beat the crap out of some dude, Sakura said that she just forgave Yamasaki's mistake, not him. She told the rest of the employers that they were just jealous of Syaoran even thought he was a really great guy. Sakura and Syaoran also shared their first moment. BTW, Sakura got a job a Syaoran company.  
  
Hum Ho Gaye Aapke [I've Become Yours]  
  
By: Kawaii-Libra-Waziha-chan  
  
Chapter Nine: Attempts to Confess  
  
Key:  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
* Sounds *  
  
Song  
  
(A/N: Author Notes)  
  
~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: This is chap it going to have one of those lovely songs again. You know, the ones you just love. NOT!) Syaoran was in his office. Thoughts of Sakura kept on going through his head. His heart beat so loudly, the city of Dallas, TX almost heard it. And they were on the other side of the ocean! (A/N: It's just an expression. It didn't beat that loudly at all.) He still kept on having these feelings for Sakura. He was tired of not knowing what was going on. Syaoran decided he would call his dad.  
  
*Ring, ring* Rang the phone. "Hello, Syaoran Technologies, Chairman Hyskito Li speaking. How may I help you?" came Hyskito's over the phone. "Konnichiwa, Otou-san," Syaoran said. "Oh, hi Syaoran, is there anything that you need?" Hyskito asked. "Hai. I need your advice," Syaoran replied. "Okay, tell me, what are you having problems with?" Hyskito asked. "Well you see, every time I'm around Saku-chan, I get this feeling. It's sort of this painful pleasure. My heart starts to beat REALLY loud; it also starts to beat a lot faster. My palms get all sweaty, heat starts to burn my face, and I start to stutter. And when she's not here, I keep on thinking about her and I want to see her so badly! What's going on?!" Syaoran confessed.  
  
Hyskito just chuckled at his son's desperate attempt to tell someone his feelings. "Son, you know that thing you called a joke, a hoax, and useless? That's what's happening. Syaoran, your in love," Hyskito answered. *Click* Hyskito heard is son hang up. Hyskito looked over to the picture of his on his desk. "Yelan, what do you think of you future daughter in law? She's a great girl, ne? Not to mention she's really beautiful. I can't wait to see our future kawaii children!" Hyskito said to his wife. (A/N: Why do I have a feeling that he's met Tomoyo before?) The time Hyskito tried to confess to Yelan came to mind.  
  
~*~*~Flash Back~*~*~  
  
There was a full moon the sky shining brightly. A couple of stars could be spotted. Fireflies were dancing about with their lights burning. On the banks of the river sat the young lovebirds Hyskito and Yelan. Hyskito had set up a picnic for their date. This was it; he was going to pop the question.  
  
"Umm… a… Yelan, umm… I w-wanted to s-say something to you," Hyskito stuttered nervously. "Is there something wrong Hyskito?" Yelan asked with a concerned look on her face. Hyskito couldn't help but smile. Yelan looked so beautiful in the moonlight. Her amber eyes sparkled with life and her lustrous, wavy black hair dropped passed her shoulders.  
  
Hyskito gently took her and stood them both up. He knelt down and pulled out a blue velvet box and opened it. Yelan gasped at what she saw. "Yelan, ever since I've met you, it was love at first sight. My life was just black and white, but when you came in, it was filled with all of the colors of the rainbow. Yelan, will you make me the happiest man in the world and be mine? Will you marry me?" Hyskito asked. Yelan had tears of joy in her eyes. She knelt down with him and gave him a small but sweet kiss. "I take that as a yes?" Hyskito questioned. Yelan pulled him into hug and whispered, "yes," in his ear. "I love you," Hyskito said as he stroked his beloved's hair. The rest was history.  
  
~*~*~End of Flash Back~*~*~  
  
A single tear ran down Hyskito's cheek. He missed Yelan. ''If only you could comeback, even for one day. Syaoran has grown up to be very handsome man. He must have gotten it from me. Hopefully, you can see him from up there. Sakura-chan will make such a sweet daughter. You two would've gotten along very well," Hyskito said to the picture. He sighed and went back to work.  
  
~~~~~~Later that Day~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran had decided that he would confess to Sakura A.S.A.P. He called Sakura into his office. *Knock, knock* "Come in!" Syaoran said. Sakura came in. "Syao-kun, is there something you wanted to say?" Sakura asked. "Yes Sakura, umm… well… you see… e-ever s-since I *mumble, mumble* my heart *mumble* a-and I uhh… *mumble, mumble* I've b-been having t-these, t-these *mumble, mumble* m-my heart *mumble, mumble* Well do you get what I'm saying?" Syaoran asked exasperated.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't. Syao-kun, I think I have to go. The new shipment order is due and I have to go take care of it. Ja!" Sakura said. Sakura left the room. 'Hey, at least she takes here work seriously,' Syaoran thought.  
  
Syaoran sweat dropped as he saw Sakura run out of his office. 'Baka! I could've told her! But, NoOoO, I just HAD to stutter. If only I could tell you, Saku,' Syaoran thought.  
  
~~~~~~After Dinner ~~~~~~  
  
After dinner, Hyskito walked into the tiny library they had made. When he went in, he found a strange scene. Syaoran was turning the clock forward. "Syaoran, what are you doing?" Hyskito asked suspiciously. "Otou-san, this clock is too slow," Syaoran replied. "No, Syaoran it's right on time. Why are you in such a hurry?" Hyskito asked. "Dad, do you remember before, when I was a womanizer, how I just loved the night, ne? Well, now I just love daytime. I can't wait for it to be 6:00AM. That's when the sun rises. I just can't wait! I like greeting the sun, God, and everyone else," Syaoran replied. "  
  
Hyskito chuckled. He couldn't believe it. The former world champion womanizer, Syaoran, was head over heels in love with just one girl. He was glad. "Syaoran it's late go to bed. You have to go to bed. Goodnight son," Hyskito said as he stroked Syaoran's chestnut locks. Syaoran left the room and went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~Syaoran's bedroom~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran had laid down and was staring at the ceiling for a while. Love was a feeling that he had never experienced before. Sure, he'd gotten love from his parents, his housekeepers and Fijo, but he'd never experienced the boy girl type love. He liked it. Soon his eyelids had gotten heavy and he couldn't stay up any longer. He drifted into a very nice sleep.  
  
~~~~~~Syaoran's dream~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: One of those lovely songs again!)  
  
Syaoran found himself on a beautiful hill that over looked a sparkling lake. Next to him sat Sakura. He was dreaming that he was confessing to his beloved.  
  
/Syaoran\  
  
For the first time in my life,  
  
My heart has beaten so fast,  
  
I can never wait to see your face,  
  
Your presence lit up my life,  
  
When it was just a dark vast,  
  
I think I'm in love,  
  
I think I'm in love,  
  
/Sakura\  
  
For the first time in my life,  
  
I'm experiencing this pleasure,  
  
I believe it is fate,  
  
That brought us together,  
  
It's very hard to wait,  
  
For the day we will be one,  
  
I think I'm in love,  
  
I think I'm in love.  
  
/Syaoran\  
  
I barely get sleep all night,  
  
Thoughts of you tease me all of the time,  
  
I love knowing,  
  
That you are mine.  
  
/Sakura\  
  
I'm staring to feel this pleasured pain,  
  
Being with out you drives me insane,  
  
Now I know what is the joining of the heart,  
  
Now nothing will ever tear us apart.  
  
Now nothing will tear us apart.  
  
/Syaoran\  
  
For the first time in my life,  
  
I'm experiencing this pleasure,  
  
I believe it is fate,  
  
That brought us together,  
  
It's very hard to wait,  
  
For the day we will be one,  
  
/Sakura\  
  
For the first time in my life,  
  
I'm experiencing this pleasure,  
  
I believe it is fate,  
  
That brought us together,  
  
It's very hard to wait,  
  
For the day we will be one,  
  
/Sakura and Syaoran\  
  
I think I'm in love,  
  
I think I'm in love.  
  
The sun was setting in the background and all you could see were Syaoran's and Sakura silhouettes. They were drawing closer and closer together. They're lips were only a few millimeters away, when Syaoran heard a familiar beeping sound in the background.  
  
Syaoran realized that his alarm went off. Syaoran was ticked, BIG time. Sure it was a dream, but it was the best dream he had ever had! Syaoran gritted his teeth as he shut off the alarm. He went into the bathroom and did his morning duty. After he dried his hair, he changed. He came out wearing a black suit with a dark blue shirt underneath. His tie was black with white stripes on it. He wore black dress shoes along with it making him look very professional. (A/N: not to mention KAWAII!!)  
  
When he walked into the kitchen he found Sakura cooking breakfast with Monty. "Good morning," Syaoran said. Sakura turned around and blushed. 'What's the heck is wrong with me? Why the heck am I blushing? It's just Syao-kun, but he's such sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo handsome! Okay stop thinking!' Sakura mentally slapped herself.  
  
"Wow, Syao-kun! It's been a long time since I've seen you dress so… professional," Sakura commented. "Well, I'd rather dress casual, but we have a MAJOR meeting today with one of our partners," Syaoran replied. "Oh I see," Sakura replied. She was also dressed for work. She wore a black women's work suit with a lavender shirt underneath. Sakura and Syaoran got their stuff and headed out the door. They both got into the car and drove off.  
  
~~~~~~In the car~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran blushed when he thought about the other day. 'I'm such a baka! Instead of telling her how I feel, I just sit here, blushing like a fool,' Syaoran thought. "Syao-kun is something wrong?" Sakura asked. "Oh… umm… nothing!" Syaoran replied still blushing. The rest of the car ride was silent. The only thing that made a sound was the radio.  
  
~~~~~~Work~~~~~~  
  
Sakura got bored and she was already done with her work, so she decided to call Tomoyo since she hadn't called her in a while. "Hello, Hiragazawa residence. This is Hiragazawa Tomoyo speaking," (A/N: Don't u just luv that name?) came a voice over the phone. "Konnichawa, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said. "SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!! I'm so glad to here from you! It's been such a long time!!" Tomoyo squealed over the phone. "Calm down Tomoyo-chan! I missed you too," Sakura said giggling. "So is there any news?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo blushed at the question. "Umm… Eriol and I came back from our honeymoon a couple of days ago. And…Impregnant!" Tomoyo replied. "What? I didn't her you well," Sakura said. "I'm pregnant. I'm about to have a baby soon," Tomoyo replied slowly this time.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! TOMOYO-CHAN THIS IS GREAT NEWS!! I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura squealed. "Calm down Sakura-chan. Hey, at least your reaction was less…jumpy than Eriol's. You should have seen him! I couldn't get him to calm down for a whole week!" Tomoyo said chuckling. "I'm sure the baby will be gorgeous! I can just imagine it right now. The baby will have blue hair and amethyst eyes. I can't wait to see the baby!" Sakura squealed. "I know. Sakura-chan, I hope you don't mind, but what ever happened to you after you ran away?" Tomoyo asked. "Well, I went to visit Yamasaki's parents and they didn't approve of me and so Yamasaki left me," Sakura replied. "Well, what happened next? Where are you now?" Tomoyo asked. "Well, thank goodness Syao-kun was there. He saw me in the situation I was and he offered to help. Now I'm staying with him," Sakura replied. "Syao-kun? Who's that?" Tomoyo questioned. "Syao-kun us my nickname for Li Syaoran,"  
  
Tomoyo gasped. "Isn't Syaoran Li like a player/womanizer or something?" Tomoyo asked. "Well, he was, but I don't know. After spending such a long time with him, I've gotten to see the other side of him, the really sweet and caring side. I don't know why, but it's like, when he's around, nothing's worrying me… well nothing except for my heart. It starts to beat really fast," Sakura said. "Sakura-chan… I think you fallen for him," Tomoyo said. "Hoe?!" Sakura answered. "Yes, you have. To tell you the truth, when I first met Eriol, the same thing happened to me, even though I knew that he was YOUR fiancé. Now, I'm the happiest woman alive!" Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled at her sister's comment. She knew that Tomoyo was happy as ever. "Tomoyo, I'm going to get some ice cream. Do you want to come?" came Eriol's voice from the background. "Sakura-chan, I loved talking to you but there's a big bowl of ice cream at the parlor with my name on it. I'm going. Do you think we can meet sometime?" Tomoyo asked. "Well, I'm busy this week, but maybe we can meet next Tuesday. Let's set up a picnic. I'll bring Syaoran too," Sakura said. "That sounds wonderful. I have to go. Ja!" Tomoyo said. "Ja!" Sakura replied back. They both hung up. Sakura was happy that she had cleared the distance between her and Tomoyo. Now, she only had to clear the distance between her and her mother.  
  
~~~~~~That Night~~~~~~  
  
"Umm… Otou-san, you know how I start getting these-" Syaoran started before he got cut off by Hyskito. "Feelings that you can't explain and you heart starts to go wild when you're around Sakura-chan. Yes, I know Syaoran. It's called LOVE. L-O-V-E. Love!" Hyskito said. Syaoran blushed many shades of red. "Well, if this is love, then I'm in love with love. The problem is, I can't tell her. Umm… Otou-san, can YOU please tell her for me?" Syaoran asked. "NO! No Syaoran. I'm not telling her. Couldn't you find someone else to tell her? How 'bout your self?" Hyskito protested. "Dad, PLEASE?" Syaoran continued to plead. "Fine, fine, I'll do it," Hyskito said. "YES!!" Syaoran yelped.  
  
~~~~~~By Sakura's Room~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran practically pushed his father all the way to Sakura's room. * Knock, knock * Syaoran knocked on the door. Sakura opened the door. "Yes?" Sakura asked. "Saku-chan, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for the last couple of days. Since it never comes out right, my Otou-san will tell you," Syaoran said. Then he walked off. "Sakura-chan, do you mind if we go into the study?" Hyskito asked. "No, not at all," Sakura replied.  
  
~~~~~~Study~~~~~~  
  
Sakura and Hyskito had already sat down. "Sakura-chan, you've really helped change Syaoran for the better. We really appreciate that. Well now, Syaoran's actually considering marriage and he's already chosen the girl," Hyskito said. "That's great news," Sakura replied. "But the problem is, this girl know everything about him. Even his past and how he was back then," Hysk"It doesn't make a difference. If she knows everything about him, she also knows his good side, his sweet and caring one. All a girl wants from her partner is there love and his life time support," Sakura said. "What if I put it this way, Sakura-chan, if you were that girl, would you marry him?" Hyskito asked. Sakura blushed and answered "yes." "So you don't see anything bad about him?" Hyskito asked. "Of course not," Sakura answered. "Well Sakura-chan, to tell you the truth, you are that girl," Hyskito said. Sakura was overwhelmed. She was happy as happy could be, but she was a little disappointed that Syaoran didn't tell her himself. "So Sakura-chan, what's your answer?" Hyskito asked. "My answer is still the same," Sakura replied blushing.  
  
"Sakura-chan, when you said 'support' you meant his money right?" Hyskito asked. (A/N: Ooh… the plot thickens.) "No, why do you think that?" Sakura asked suspiciously. "Well, any girl in your condition would jump at the chance to marry one of the richest men in Tokyo./99 Your parents aren't with you; you have nowhere to go, and your only job is here. I'm mean c'mon, what girl wouldn't want the chance of being filthy rich?" Hyskito stated. Sakura got furious! How dare he talk to her like that?  
  
"Li-san, if I wanted money, I would've taken it when Syaoran-kun offered me a whole fistful of money. If that's what you thought of me, you were wrong. I don't need to marry Syaoran to make money," Sakura clarified. "Now, now Sakura-chan, let's not make any wrong decisions in anger. I just said what a protective dad would say," Hyskito said. "And I just said what a woman with dignity would say," Sakura replied. "Well, if you leave, where will you go? You can't stand a chance out there. You stayed here because you had nowhere to go," Hyskito said. "Li-san, I stayed here because you guys provided me with a family. I didn't leave because I knew that it would hurt Syaoran's feelings. Life is a train, this period of time is a component, and we are just passengers. My stop has come and I will have to leave. It is not necessary to say goodbye to everyone," Sakura said. "Okay, whatever you say," Hyskito replied. Soon he walked out the door. Sakura took her suitcase and went out too.  
  
~~~~~~After they left the study~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: Okay, by now, yall are probably making plans to kill me since yall hate me so much.) Hyskito walked out of the study and climbed down stairs to the living room. Syaoran quickly rushed over to him. "Did you tell her?! What did she say?!" Syaoran asked. "Do I have to tell you that? Why don't you ask her yourself? There she is right now," Hyskito said pointing up the stairs. Syaoran rushed over to Sakura. He noticed that she didn't look so happy and that she had her suitcase.  
  
"Saku-chan, I've been wanting to tell this for a long time now and I really hope that you'll say yes," Syaoran said. Sakura didn't say anything. "Saku- chan, is something wrong?" Syaoran asked. Sakura didn't answer. "Saku-chan, is there something wrong? Please tell me!" Syaoran pleaded. Still no answer. "Sakura-chan, if you don't want to marry me… it's okay. You don't have to. Can we still be friends?" Syaoran asked. Nor did Sakura look at him nor did she say anything. "Sakura-chan, was it something my dad said?" Syaoran asked. Sakura turned and faced him. Her eyes were her full of anger. Immediately, Syaoran knew that something went wrong.  
  
Syaoran quickly ran outside to where Hyskito was. "Otou-san, what did you say to Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked. "I told her that you wanted to marry her," Hyskito replied. "What ELSE did you say to her?" Syaoran asked. "I also told her that she wanted to marry you for the money," Hyskito said. "YOU DID WHAT?!" Syaoran yelled. He quickly ran back to the mansion and to Sakura.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I'm really sorry for what Otou-san said to you. I really hope you can forgive my dad for his VERY idiotic mistake. He didn't really mean it," Syaoran tried to explain to Sakura. Sakura still didn't respond. "Sakura-chan, I'll even prove it to you," Syaoran tried to reassure Sakura. He dashed back outside to Hyskito.  
  
"OTOU-SAN, you HAVE to apologize to Sakura-chan right now! AND I MEAN NOW!" Syaoran started to yell. "Syaoran, I don't have to do anything if I don't want to," Hyskito replied in a calm voice. "But you hurt her feelings!" Syaoran protested. "I only said what I thought. I will not apologize," Hyskito replied. "If you don't…I'll… I'll… runaway!" Syaoran threatened. "Syaoran, you can't live without luxury, you can't sleep without air- conditioning, and you can't live without food," Hyskito said. "THAT IS NOT TRUE!" Syaoran said.  
  
At that moment Fijo came in. Apparently, he had heard most of the conversation. "Fijo-san, look what Otou-san is saying!" Syaoran said to Fijo. "Remember the time we stayed at Monty's mother's house? Didn't stay without luxury? When the electricity went out, didn't I sleep with out the A/C? And I got mad at yall for something, didn't I not eat for 3 whole days?" Syaoran pleaded. Fijo didn't say a word. "Well Otou-san, I'm leaving and it's all your fault," Syaoran said. "What's wrong with you Syaoran? When you're drunk you say the right things and when you're sober you say stupid things," Hyskito commented.  
  
Syaoran just turned around and started running towards the mansion. Tears were streaming down his face. When he got in, he looked for Sakura but he only found Monty. "Where's Sakura-chan?! Didn't I tell you to not let her go anywhere?" Syaoran asked frantically. "Sorry sir. We tried to stop her but she wouldn't let us. She already left," Monty replied. "WHAT?!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
Syaoran started running out the door as fast as possible. He stopped when he saw Hyskito. "I hope you're happy," Syaoran said before he left to chase after Sakura.  
  
~~~~~~After Running All Around Tokyo~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran finally stopped at a bus stop where he saw Sakura. "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Syaoran started to yell. Sakura didn't bother to turn and look. He ran over there. When he stopped he couldn't say anything since he was trying to catch his breath. "Sakura-chan, please talk to me. Please!" Syaoran said. Sakura still didn't look. Anger and rage were written all over her face. "Sakura-chan, I've given up everything to be with you. It's okay if you don't forgive my dad. I've left him. I don't need them any more," Syaoran pleaded. Sakura turned around and looked him straight in the eye and said,  
  
"And you are?"  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________  
  
(A/N: Hee, hee, well that's it for the ninth chapter. *ducks all of the rotten food thrown by readers* A kinda l left ya at a cliffy there didn't I? Okay, yall probably hate me for that now, BUT YOU STILL HAVE TO REVIEW! I accept constructive criticism. But no flames plz! After this chapter, there will only be like one or two chapters left until the end. I hope you like the story so far. Oh yeah, HAPPY LATE B-DAY ERIOL- KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~Kawaii-Libra-Waziha-chan~*~*~ 


	10. Explanations

Hi minna-san! From the reviews I got, I could tell that yall (I use 'yall' all the time cuz I'm from Texas and because I'm always in a hurry.) hated me for the cliffy. Don't WORRY! S+S are in safe hands. Well, this is the LAST chapter. ::starts sobbing:: I'm gonna miss this fic. Hey, maybe I should right a sequel! Review and tell me what you think. Hopefully yall will like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't CCS. Clamp does. If you gotta problem with CCS, why da heck are you reading this fic anyways?

~*~*Brief Summary of the last chapter*~*~

This chapter was the most hated chapter of all. Syaoran was almost about to confess to Sakura, but because he was so nervous, it didn't come out right and Sakura didn't get the message. Then, Syaoran asked Hyskito to tell Sakura for him. Then Hyskito goes and messes it all up. Now Sakura is FURIOUS. Syaoran also left his home because of it.

Hum Ho Gaye Aapke [I've Become Yours]

By: Kawaii-Libra-Waziha-chan (it's a really long name. I know)

Chapter Ten: Explanations

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* Sounds * 

Song

(A/N: Boring notes by the crazed Author)

~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~

__________________________________________________________________________________

~~~~~~The Bus Stop~~~~~~

"And you are?" Sakura asked. Syaoran was shocked at her question. This was the girl of his dreams, and now, she was telling him to back off. That still didn't stop him.

"Saku-chan, it's me Syaoran. I'm the man who wants to marry you. Why can't you understand? I left home just for you. Just so we can be together. Sakura-chan, I'm educated, I can earn a living to provide what you need. Please listen to me," Syaoran pleaded. While this was going on, all of the people at the bus stop were watching. A man came forward. "Hey why are you messing with that girl? Don't you know that the lady here is getting offended?" the man asked. "And who might you be?" Sakura asked sternly. "Ma'am, I was just trying get this guy away from you," the man replied. "Sir, I can take care of myself and you don't have any right to try to protect me," Sakura coldly said. The man backed off.

"Sakura-chan, PLEASE listen to me," Syaoran pleaded. Sakura just shot him a glare and went off on the bus. (A/N: I know Sakura is a little OOC, but just hang on) Syaoran just stood there as she started to leave. He kept on standing as the bus left. When it was gone, Syaoran's eyes started to sting and tears were caressing his cheek. "Sakura…" he said.

~~~~~~Syaoran's house~~~~~~

Hyskito called his servants and Fijo and told them to get some vodka. Fijo and the other servants came in empty handed. Hyskito looked over and chuckled. "Wait, let me guess. You all are going to say that what I did with Syaoran and Sakura was horrible and you don't want to live with me anymore, is that right?" Hyskito asked. 

"No we were going to say that you did and excellent job and you're a great father," Fijo said sarcastically. "Before you judge me, let me ask you a couple of questions," Hyskito said. He walked over to Monty to ask him a question. "You you've known Syaoran and his bad habits for a long time right? Well say he's your son, and one night he brings a pretty girl in wedding gown home. Would you let that girl stay and treat her like the guest of honor?" Hyskito asked. Monty nodded no. Then he walked over to Charlie, "Charlie, if Sakura was your daughter, would you let her stay with Syaoran knowing what Syaoran is capable of?" Hyskito asked. Charlie nodded no. "I knew that you would've said no. But I let Sakura stay! I let Sakura be the guest of honor! I let her be around Syaoran! Why? Because I thought that it would amount to us in the future," Hyskito started. "One more question," he said walking over to Fijo. He looked at Fijo. "If your son was in love and he told YOU to tell the girl that he was in love and he wanted to marry her, would you?" Hyskito asked. Fijo also nodded no.

"You see, this is why I did this. I did this so that later in life, Sakura wouldn't think that Syaoran married her out of pity and so Syaoran wouldn't think that Sakura married him for his money. If I went and told Sakura that Syaoran loved her, she wouldn't truly know for herself and they wouldn't be able to have a smooth foundation of love and trust. But, if I made Sakura mad and leave the house, Syaoran would've surely left along with her. Then, those two would depend on each other's love and build a better foundation. Later in life, none of them would have a single regret or second thought. Did you think that parent were haters of love? Parents are influences of love and all they want is to see their child happy. Now do you understand?" Hyskito asked in a gentle voice. Monty, Fijo, and Charlie put smiles on their faces knowing that Syaoran was in safe hands this whole time.

~~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~

Sakura arrived at an orphanage and went inside. Sakura walked over to a nun and tapped her on the shoulder. "Yes? How may I help you?" the nun asked. "I'd like to stay here and teach the children," Sakura replied. "Why yes you may. I'm Mother Josephine. What is your name, child?" The Mother Josephine asked. "Sakura, Sakura Kinimoto," Sakura replied. "Well, it's pretty late now and I suggest you go to bed. I lead you to your new room," Mother Josephine said. Sakura nodded and followed Mother Josephine to her room.

Sakura was in her room now and Mother Josephine had left. Sakura couldn't sleep at all; thoughts of Syaoran filled her head. Did he really leave his own home just to be with her? Why did this have to happen when things were going perfectly? A tear strolled down Sakura's cheek as she closed her eyes and tried sleeping again.

~~~~~~Syaoran~~~~~~

Syaoran was wandering around the streets just thinking to himself. He didn't care if he bumped into people or if he got ran over by a car. The only thing that mattered to him was Sakura. 

Now, there was nowhere he could go. He didn't have enough money to get a motel room and he couldn't go back to his home. Syaoran walked to the park and found a bench near a lonely cherry blossom tree. He laid down and closed his eyes but sleep didn't come easily. It wasn't because of the bench or anything; it was just that thoughts of Sakura filled his head.

~~~~~~4 days later~~~~~~

It had been four days since the last time Sakura had left and the last time Syaoran had been home. Syaoran was in bad shape right now. He hadn't had a change of clothes in a long time, his eyes were blood-shot red and his beautiful, sparkling amber eyes were dull. He hadn't shaved. He looked like a wreck. Sakura had been at the orphanage teaching the kids there. Of course she wasn't as banged up as Syaoran, but she still had the pain. 

Sakura was being transported to another orphanage. She had packed her belongings and was sitting with a group of nuns on the train. She was just minding her business and reading a book.

Little did she know that Syaoran had managed to save enough money to buy a train ticket. Syaoran had boarded the train not noticing Sakura. The train still had not set off. The peanut guy who was selling peanuts had left signaling that the train was going to set off. Syaoran couldn't find a seat so he decided to hold on to one of the railings. Sakura looked up from her book and saw Syaoran. She couldn't face him. It was too much for her to bare. 

"Sister Maria, may I trade seats with you?" Sakura asked the one of the nuns. Sister Maria stood up and nodded. Once Sakura had traded seats she sat there stiffly. Syaoran still hadn't noticed her. She snuck another peek at him and her heart started to ache. 'He really did let go of his former life style,' Sakura thought. He looked horrible to her. She could tell that Syaoran hadn't slept in days. Her eyes started to sting, but she held back the tears to avoid attention. 

Once the train had stopped at mid point to drop of some to the passengers, Syaoran had got up to take a step outside and get some fresh air. As he was walking out he spotted Sakura. Immediately his eyes lit up. 

"Sakura-chan!" Syaoran said. "Sakura-chan will you please listen to me?" Syaoran asked. Sakura didn't look at him and avoided his gaze. Sister Maria stood up. "May I ask who you are and what relation you have with Sakura-chan?" Sister Maria asked. 

"I'm Li Syaoran. Sister, the only reason I'm calling you 'sister' is because of this girl right here; my love, Sakura Kinimoto. I know that I have done some pretty bad things in my life, but after Sakura-chan came, she did magic on me and taught me how to respect women. My world was just a jumble of sadness, alcohol, women and stress. Nobody could guide me out of it. Then, she entered my life and got me out. I just wanted to say thank you for everything Sakura-chan. I've realized that I don't deserve you. My biggest mistake ever was falling in love with you when I knew I wasn't capable of loving. I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. Thank you for everything. I love you. I must leave now," Syaoran said. He turned around and decided that he was going to leave. 

"Wait Syaoran!" shouted a feminine voice from behind. He turned around and saw Sakura standing there. "Syaoran please don't go! Let me explain. When your dad came in and told me that you wanted to marry me, I was a little upset because you didn't tell me yourself. After your father accused me of accepting because of your money, I was furious. It was this anger that stopped me from ever giving you a chance to explain," Sakura started. She was now crying. "You know, you're not the only one that can love! I love you too!" Sakura said tearfully. Now she was practically crying her eyes out.

"Shh… Saku-chan. I'm here. Saku-chan, I'm here," Syaoran tried to comfort her. Sakura looked up and smiled. Syaoran dried her tears with his hand and put one finger under her chin and lifted her face up to his. He grabbed her lips into a sweet kiss. Sakura deepened the kiss and put her arm around his neck. They finally broke apart due to the lack of air. Syaoran smiled and held her close to him. He gently whispered, "I've become yours." Sakura looked into to his eyes, which were now filled with love. Her eyes were sparkling like emeralds. "I've become yours," Sakura whispered. Syaoran took her lips and sweetly kissed her again savoring the moment. Now, nothing could tear them apart.

THE END

(A/N ::starts to sob:: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! It's over. I'm going to miss this fic. ::calms down:: I hope you liked my story. Review and tell me what you think and tell me if I should write a bonus chapter or not. I know this chapter was short, but wasn't it sweet? Okay, below I've put the summary for another story I'm going to write. This is and E+T story. Review and tell me about this one too.)

Summary: Tomoyo and Eriol were set in an arranged marriage. Tomoyo loves Eriol with all of her heart, but Eriol only loves Kaho. After two years of marriage, he gives Tomoyo a divorce and leaves her heartbroken and moves to England with Kaho. After that, Tomoyo is depressed and she locks up her heart so no one can ever touch it again. Tomoyo becomes a rich fashion designer and decides to move into another part of Japan. Eriol finds that his decision with Kaho was not what he expected so he moves back to Japan. What'll happen next? BTW, Eriol has parents.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!

Kawaii-Libra-Waziha-chan


End file.
